Detour
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Jessa4865. Comme son nom l'indique, une suite longuement attendue de "True Happiness". C'est bien sûr une histoire Sam/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Detour**

_(ou la suite longuement attendue de 'True Happiness') _

**Auteur**** : jessa4865**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance/humour

Résumé : comme le titre l'indique, une suite longuement attendue de True Happiness. C'est bien sûr une histoire Sam/Jack.

Spoiler : Tout est possible à travers les épisodes de la saison 7 et, naturellement, 'True Happiness'. Certaines références n'auront pas de sens si vous n'avez pas lu 'True Happiness', mais pour le reste…

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just taking them out for some fun. I'll put them back when I'm done. Promise.

Note du traducteur : que dire de plus que le résumé ? Ah si, l'histoire est écrite du point de vue de Sam. Et un Jack assez… différent^^. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Le téléphone dans le labo de Samantha Carter sonna juste au moment où elle allait sortir. Elle n'avait voulu s'y arrêter qu'un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer que rien n'avait été oublié qui pourrait mal tourner pendant qu'elle déjeunait ou disparaissait inexplicablement après le déjeuner. Le Colonel O'Neill l'attendait au mess et elle ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau, riant intérieurement à sa propre stupidité – bien sûr qu'il ne l'attendrait pas s'il y avait de la nourriture devant lui. L'homme avait des priorités.

Elle porta le combiné à son oreille et pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une crise à l'autre bout du fil quand elle s'identifia. « Carter. »

« Ce sont des Tacos, aujourd'hui. »

Ses mots la firent sourire, la faisant se sentir un peu mieux qu'il ne puisse attendre cinq minutes pour qu'elle revienne et qu'il doive l'appeler entre temps. « Oui, mon Colonel, c'est mercredi. Il y a toujours des tacos le mercredi. »

« J'adore les mercredis. » Il paraissait vraiment content.

Elle était encore en train de sourire comme une idiote au téléphone. « Oui, monsieur, je commence à ressentir une certaine affection pour eux aussi. » Il resta silencieux après qu'elle parla et elle craignit pendant un instant que son allusion à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux était trop audacieux. Elle rougit fortement, quelque chose qu'elle faisait bien trop souvent dernièrement.

Mais elle put entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Je peux comprendre ça. Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur et aller chercher ma sauce épicée ? Vous savez le mess n'a rien qui ressemble à de la sauce épicée. »

« En fait, mon Colonel, ils en ont une. C'est le truc rouge dans ces petites bouteilles qui portent l'étiquette 'sauce épicée'. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dire d'un ton désinvolte. Elle était simplement de trop bonne humeur.

« Carter ! »

« A vos ordres, monsieur, je vais aller la chercher. » Elle savait que le colonel préférait de loin sa sauce épicée et il ne serait satisfait que par cette étrange substance que Teal'c lui avait trouvé. L'odeur seule était suffisante pour lui déboucher les sinus et elle se tenait très loin du truc. Mais elle savait que le colonel ne mangerait pas ses tacos sans cela. Et elle était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« Dépêchez-vous, Carter. »

« Je ne peux pas aller le chercher avant d'avoir raccroché, mon Colonel. J'aimerais, cependant, saisir cette opportunité pour souligner que je doute sérieusement que vous mourriez de faim avant que je n'arrive au mess. »

« Je ne suis pas affamé. Vous me manquez. » Comment pouvait-elle résister à cela ?

« J'arrive tout de suite, monsieur. » Elle gloussa en raccrochant, gambadant pratiquement jusqu'aux vestiaires pour prendre les deux petits flacons dans la poche de sa veste. Il transportait cette sauce épicée avec lui partout où il allait, ça devait donc être dans son uniforme. Et apparemment, remarqua-t-elle, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir un flacon de dépannage. Elle prit le plus rempli des deux et se dirigea à nouveau vers les ascenseurs.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Carter entra dans le mess, s'asseyant à la table où il y avait deux plateaux dessus. Le visage du Colonel s'illumina quand il la vit, mais elle réalisa que sa jubilation était dirigée sur la substance dans sa main et pas forcément vers elle. Elle secoua la tête comme il lui prenait le flacon des mains, laissant prudemment tomber à peine quelques gouttes dans sa nourriture.

Elle ne put tout à fait refouler un sourire alors qu'elle feignait l'innocence. « Vous réalisez qu'aucune femme saine d'esprit ne vous embrassera pendant plusieurs jours après que vous ayez mangé ce truc, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en s'attaquant à sa nourriture. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que vous ne soyez pas complètement saine d'esprit alors, hum ? »

Abasourdie par son aplomb, elle sentit son visage se colorer une fois de plus et elle baissa brusquement la tête, s'appliquant à mettre sa propre sauce sur sa nourriture. Quand elle releva les yeux, Jack mettait encore de la sauce épicée sur son déjeuner – généreusement. Il le lui tendit.

« Ca ne me semble pas si épicé que ça. » Il l'agita sous son nez, mais elle rejeta vivement la tête en arrière.

Ses yeux s'étaient déjà mis à pleurer, rien que de savoir que c'était devant elle. « Je vous interdis. Tenez ça loin de moi. »

Elle le regarda avec horreur enfoncer directement son doigt dans le petit flacon, puis porter son doigt à ses lèvres et le lécher. Mais elle fut distraite par la vue de sa langue et cela eut pour résultat qu'elle remarqua à peine que le goût ne lui convenait absolument pas. Il posa la bouteille à l'envers et haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que le piquant se dissipe après un certain temps. »

Encore paralysée par l'action de sa bouche, une bouche qu'elle avait eu le glorieux privilège de goûter à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, elle hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Elle douta sérieusement que le piquant de ce truc se dissipe un jour. Ses yeux revinrent sur les siens de l'autre côté de la table et elle découvrit que son visage était rouge aussi. Elle savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture. Elle soupçonna que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont sa jambe s'était glissée entre les siennes et se pressait contre son mollet. Ce n'était pas le contact le plus intime du monde, mais dans le mess, en treillis, devant témoins, c'était plutôt diablement osé.

Le visage de Sam était encore rouge plusieurs minutes plus tard quand Daniel vint se joindre à eux.

« Salut. » Il regarda autour de lui avec méfiance. « Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? »

Tardivement, Carter remarqua que toutes les têtes dans le mess étaient tournées dans leur direction. « Non, Daniel, pas du tout. » Certainement pas le déjeuner, réalisa-t-elle, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à cesser de se regarder assez longtemps pour prendre plus d'une bouchée, ce qui pouvait sans doute expliquer le public. Elle déplaça sa jambe et rompit le contact avec celle de Jack et trouva que la température dans la pièce était redevenue à peu près normale. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Daniel se tourna vers Jack, qui était pratiquement en train de s'empiffrer depuis qu'il n'était plus distrait par Carter. « Jack, le Général Hammond m'a demandé si nous avions encore l'échantillon de 738. »

Il parla la bouche pleine de nourriture. « Quel échantillon et d'où ? »

« Jack, combien de fois vous êtes-vous retrouvé à transporter un échantillon de quelque part ? » Les mots de Daniel rappelèrent immédiatement à Jack qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il avait transportée et que c'était parce qu'il avait été celui à l'obtenir.

« Vous voulez dire la potion 'mini-moi' de Loh'ran ? »

Daniel roula ses yeux. « Oui, Jack, cet échantillon-là. »

« C'est dans mon vestiaire. »

« Très bien, je vais aller le chercher. » Daniel sourit à Carter. « On se voit plus tard. »

Jack se leva rapidement, oubliant complètement sa nourriture et sa compagne. « Pas question, Danny boy. Dieu sait ce qu'il se passera si vous mettez vos mains dessus. »

Il s'arrêta avant de faire deux pas et regarda Carter. « Je vous vois plus tard ? »

Carter sourit. « J'y compte bien, mon Colonel. »

Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit, malgré tout le tapage qui en suivit, quand le colonel fut incapable de mettre la main sur l'échantillon, ni quand, par la suite, personne ne fut capable de localiser ledit colonel, que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le manque de saveur de la précieuse sauce piquante de Jack ni qu'elle avait pris le mauvais flacon.

**Chapitre Un **

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Vous savez, j'ai toujours été pleine d'assurance. Mettez cela sur le dos de mon père. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où j'avais presque trois ans quand j'ai lacé, toute seule, mes chaussures pour la première fois. Hé, mon frère aîné n'y arrivait même pas, mais moi oui, ayant appris par moi-même quelque chose d'important. Mon père fut aux petits soins pour moi à cause de cela. Je me rappelle la façon dont il s'était accroupi devant moi et m'avait serrée dans ses bras et avait alors posé ses mains sur mes épaules, en me disant que j'étais la personne la plus intelligente du monde. Je l'ai cru. Il était mon papa. Mentirait-il ? Bien sûr que non. Donc à trois ans, j'étais presque certaine qu'il n'y avait rien au monde que je ne pouvais faire.

Trente et quelques années à croire cela s'est avéré à me prouver, en plusieurs occasions, qu'effectivement, si je ne suis pas la plus intelligente de l'univers, je suis diablement près d'être la personne la plus intelligente de la Terre. J'ai rebâti les lois de la physique pour qu'elles s'accordent à mes besoins dans ma quête personnelle. Et n'oublions pas le soleil – celui que j'ai fait exploser – parce que je suis aussi douée que cela. La plupart des gens ne songeraient jamais à faire exploser un soleil et peu de ceux qui essaieraient seraient capables de le faire. Mais je l'ai fait.

J'essaie d'être modeste et j'y réussis la plupart du temps. Et quand je n'y réussis pas, j'ai recours à mes fossettes. Car ça toujours fonctionné avec papa. Je suis mignonne. C'est un fait. Je n'utilise pas souvent cela à mon avantage, mais j'avoue l'avoir fait quelques fois – comme quand j'étais à l'école et un peu fauchée, quand je battais mes cils à un employé, un adolescent sans méfiance, qui rougissait vivement et me laissait partir sans payer le prix fort.

Mais vraiment, la plupart du temps, je suis une petite fille modèle. Je n'utilise mon cerveau que pour sauver le monde, et de temps en temps à réparer des appareils, et je n'étouffe pas impitoyablement le libre arbitre des hommes en exploitant mes atours. La seule certitude qui est apparue, du fait de savoir que je suis intelligente et jolie, c'est celle qui vient avec la connaissance que je pourrais probablement régner sur une partie de l'univers si je le voulais. A condition, bien sûr, que je n'ai pas à tuer quelqu'un pour ce faire, à moins qu'ils soient vraiment méchants, et j'aurais à faire cela sans utiliser la force, parce que c'est mal, tout simplement.

En tout cas, je suis pleine d'assurance. Quand quelqu'un me demande de faire quelque chose, peu importe combien ça semble impossible, généralement je dis simplement d'accord. Parfois j'hésiterai et dirai que ça ne peut être fait, mais jamais personne n'écoute, le Colonel O'Neill encore moins que les autres. Si je n'avais pas été si pleine d'assurance quand je l'ai rencontré et survécu à cette première rencontre où il avait essayé de me déstabiliser, il aurait réussi à faire exactement la même chose que mon père avait fait des années plus tôt. Il a parfois cette même expression de respect sur son visage quand il me voit… eh bien, c'est à peine si je peux m'empêcher d'être pétrie d'orgueil quand quelqu'un d'aussi fabuleux que Jack O'Neill pense que je suis la plus grande découverte depuis le pain coupé en tranches.

Malheureusement, ayant été sûre de moi et imperturbable toute ma vie, je me suis retrouvée soudain dans une position terriblement gênante auprès du Colonel O'Neill. Je ne peux pas lui parler. J'ai peur de lui parler. Je crains de le regarder. Il y a deux semaines, la merveilleuse drogue de Loh'ran m'a fait régresser à l'âge de trois ans. Ce qui aurait été bien, même si j'ai conquis le SGC avec mes fossettes, sauf que, pour des raisons qui étaient parfaitement claires pour moi à ce moment-là et me sont à présent totalement obscures, à moins d'être honnête avec moi-même, j'ai passé quasiment tout le temps où j'étais une petite fille de trois ans, dans les bras de Jack. Ou à m'accrocher à Jack. Ou à pleurer pour être avec Jack. Ou à déclarer mon amour pour Jack. Ou à demander à Jack de se marier avec moi.

Cela aurait été suffisamment embarrassant si je ne m'en rappelais pas. Mais je m'en rappelais. Et, bien que cela soit contraire à ma nature d'admettre que j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit le cas cette fois. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais dû lui dire que je m'en rappelais. Mais j'étais encore confuse et mon cerveau n'était pas aussi alerte que mon corps après la transition vers l'âge adulte et j'étais plus qu'un peu submergée par la façon dont Jack m'avait reluquée quand nous étions dans l'armurerie, quand je n'étais vêtue que de son t-shirt. Aussi, j'ai flirté avec lui, lui rappelant qu'il me devait un Slinky.

Il avait insisté pour m'emmener dîner. Nous nous sommes vêtus avec classe et avons été dans un restaurant chic qui était si loin de la ville que la seule explication raisonnable pour nous d'aller là était qu'il n'y aurait pas de témoin au fait que nous étions ensemble à un rendez-vous. J'étais d'excellente humeur et il était visiblement enchanté d'avoir la version adulte de moi-même. Nous avons passé une soirée fantastique. Ce fut sans conteste possible le meilleur rendez-vous de ma vie. Il m'accompagna à ma porte et j'étais légèrement ivre à cause du vin et de l'excitation due à cette soirée si parfaite, et il sentait si bon, il souriait et était si beau que j'avais l'intention de l'inviter à entrer. Et, voyez-vous, c'est là que mon assurance m'a mise dans le pétrin. Parce que j'étais certaine que j'en ferais ce que je voulais.

Ses mains étaient sur ma taille et il fixait ma bouche et jamais je n'ai douté une seconde de moi-même. J'ai posé mes mains sur sa poitrine et j'ai presque ronronné, d'une voix qui jamais n'avait connu l'échec, une invitation à rester.

S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il se pencha simplement en avant comme s'il allait m'embrasser. Il devait savoir que je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser – il se penchait, après tout – et, en effet, il m'embrassa. Sur la joue. Il me sourit, un sourire parfaitement poli, désintéressé qui me donna presque l'envie de le gifler. Puis il dit, « Bonne nuit, Carter. » Sa voix était si calme, normale, nonchalante.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal, embarrassée ou surprise. Mais surtout, je n'avais jamais été si furieuse.

Et je suis certaine que c'était pleinement visible, car ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu – quelle révélation pour Jack, vraiment - et il marcha à reculons la moitié du chemin jusqu'à son 4x4 avant d'oser me tourner le dos.

Il passa deux semaines à agir parfaitement normalement tandis que je passai deux semaines avec l'impression que j'avais complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Je chancelle, bien que ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui me chagrine le plus – le fait que j'avais tort ou le fait qu'il soit celui qui m'avait prouvé que j'avais tort. Je prends conscience de quelque chose d'effrayant : s'il est immunisé contre mes charmes, alors je suis exactement ce qu'il a affirmé si clairement ne pas aimer – rien qu'une scientifique douée qui porte sur ses nerfs.

Je suis soudain intensément consciente que ce n'est peut-être pas uniquement sur lui que je me suis trompée – peut-être était-ce sur tout ? J'ai peut-être été une salope insupportable et égocentrique durant tout ce temps sans même m'en rendre compte. Ma place dans SG1 n'est peut-être pas aussi certaine. Le SGC n'a peut-être pas vraiment besoin de moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente que j'ai toujours pensé. Et je n'arrive tout simplement pas à oublier le fait que je me suis donnée à lui – mon supérieur – et qu'il n'était pas intéressé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Cela était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle je me serais attendue. Je ne suis peut-être même pas jolie après tout.

J'enfouis mon visage dans les mains. Oh, je vous en prie, laissez-moi mourir maintenant. Je crois que je suis en train de faire une crise de panique. Chaque fois que j'entends des bruits de pas, comme maintenant, je deviens irrationnellement craintive – parce que je suis certaine que c'est lui et je suis trop mortifiée pour lui faire face. Je me dis à moi-même que ce n'est pas lui ; il n'est pas venu depuis deux semaines, parce que malgré son agissement habituel, il m'a soigneusement évitée tout ce temps-là. Je me calme un peu, me concentrant à respirer normalement. Je réalise qu'il n'y a plus de bruits de pas et je me détends.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Carter ? »

Je pousse un cri. Je sursaute. Je pose brusquement mes mains sur mes yeux comme si, pour une raison ou une autre, cela le fera disparaître.

« Carter ? » Sa voix s'approche et je me force à cesser d'hyperventiler, ne serait-ce que parce que cela me fera m'évanouir et, grands dieux, il pourrait alors essayer de me rattraper.

« Oui, monsieur. Je vais bien, monsieur. » Je me surprends à parler d'une voix beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude et j'essaie de la ramener à la normale. « Vous m'avez seulement surprise, mon Colonel. » Là, ça semble normal. Pas mal.

Il ne donne pas l'impression d'être convaincu, mais apparemment, je ne suis pas si douée que ça pour lire en lui, pour preuve, l'incident dont j'essaie de prétendre qu'il n'est pas arrivé. Après un long et pénible moment, il hausse les épaules. « Que faites-vous ? »

« Je travaille, monsieur. »

« Vous avez beaucoup fait ça dernièrement. »

« C'est mon boulot, mon Colonel. » Je sais qu'il essaie de rencontrer mes yeux, aussi je ne le laisse pas faire. « Je suis vraiment très occupée, monsieur. » Je retourne mon attention à mon ordinateur et me rend compte, horrifiée, que cela faisait suffisamment longtemps que je n'y travaillais pas dessus pour que le moniteur se soit mis en veille. Ca n'avait pas pu lui échapper. Je sens mon visage brûler alors que je clique sur la souris, tapant sur les touches au hasard pour le duper. Il ne dit rien. Il me regarde. Je me mords la lèvre, me rappelant que l'ignorer est le plus rapide moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

Un bon dix minutes plus tard et je fixe dix-sept pages de caractères tapés au hasard. Je fais une pause, analysant ce que j'ai tapé comme si je vérifiais vraiment mon travail, et découvre qu'enfouie dans les lignes sans aucune signification, la phrase 'allez-vous en' apparaît d'innombrable fois. Un à zéro pour l'inconscient. Malheureusement, je suis fatiguée de prétendre taper et je veux reprendre ma fixation du mur et réfléchir sérieusement à la façon de construire une machine temporelle pour réparer ce bordel que j'ai créé, mais je ne peux pas cesser de faire semblant de travailler maintenant car ce serait accepter la défaite. Admettre que j'avais tort et accepter la défaite sont deux choses entièrement différentes. J'essaie de faire un pas à la fois.

Je me tourne donc vers lui avec mon expression la plus respectueuse, bien qu'hautaine. « Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose, mon Colonel ? »

Un côté de sa bouche se relève en un sourire incroyablement sexy. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je vous distrais ? »

Mes yeux s'étrécissent involontairement d'une infime fraction, mais je souris toujours. « Pas du tout, monsieur. Je sais juste que vous vous ennuyez facilement et je ne pense pas que vous n'ayez rien de mieux à faire que de vous tenir ici. »

Apparemment il n'est pas prêt à accepter la défaite non plus. « Vous voulez allez manger quelque chose ? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » Au moins c'est la vérité. Rien que la pensée de manger fait tourner mon estomac.

Il tire un tabouret et s'assoit. « OK. »

Bon, je sais que Jack O'Neill est intelligent. Parfois, je pense qu'il est en fait plus intelligent que moi parce qu'il a le bon sens de le cacher et faire l'idiot semble être un super moyen pour obtenir des choses de moi. Donc je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi ignorant de ce qui se passe dans ma tête qu'il le prétend. Et cela me met en colère.

Je me retourne vers l'ordinateur et martèle une autre page de charabia. Mon visage est toujours rouge, bien qu'entre l'embarras, la colère et la frustration, je ne sache pas vraiment lequel en est la cause exacte.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, Carter ? »

« Oui, monsieur, je me sens bien. » Mon ton sec et ma frappe coléreuse auraient vraiment dû le mettre en garde, mais remarquez, il fait cela exprès. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise quand j'ai senti sa main fraîche sur mon front, mais je le suis et je saute sur mes pieds. « Que faites-vous ? »

« On dirait que vous avez de la fièvre. Est-ce que vous couvez quelque chose ? »

« C'est ridicule, monsieur. Je ne suis jamais malade. » Ce qui est vrai.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toute rouge ? » Il a un sourire satisfait et je crois qu'il est simplement content de penser qu'il m'a surprise à mentir. Mais je le vois alors se tourner, ses yeux dérivant paresseusement vers mon ordinateur.

Il ne doit absolument pas découvrir que je venais de taper dix-huit pages de 'iairubahpoiah' pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler. C'est, je ne sais pas pourquoi, plus embarrassant que d'essayer, et d'échouer, de le séduire. Je passe avec assurance devant lui et claque le couvercle de mon portable. « A bien y réfléchir, je mangerais bien quelque chose. »

Ses yeux restent sur l'ordinateur à présent fermé pendant si longtemps que je crains vraiment qu'il ne le rouvre car il sait que j'essaie de cacher quelque chose et je me débrouille très mal à essayer de cacher que je cache quelque chose. Mais il me regarde alors et sa suspicion disparaît derrière un sourire. « Allons-y. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Alors que nous entrons dans l'ascenseur, je décide que si jamais le sujet est soulevé, je vais prétendre que j'étais bien trop ivre cette nuit-là et que je ne me rappelle absolument rien. Mais il appuie alors le bouton du mauvais étage et plutôt que dire quelque chose comme je l'aurais fait sans réfléchir et me rendre ridicule, je suis restée muette, me demandant ce que diable il faisait.

Il incline sa tête pour me faire signe de le suivre. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Oh, ça ne peut pas être bon.

Je le suis dans les vestiaires, ne disant rien lorsqu'il ouvre son casier. Je veux me cacher. Je veux me fondre en une flaque et m'enfuir à travers la canalisation du sol. Je ne veux pas être ici, pas maintenant.

Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire et m'offre un sac en papier. « C'est pour vous. »

Il est si parfaitement charmant que, quelques semaines auparavant, j'aurais chéri cet instant, mais plus maintenant. Je sens mon visage brûler à nouveau. Il sait que je me suis humiliée. Il le sait, mais il ne me laissera pas me cacher et panser mes blessures. Il veut toujours que nous soyons amis. Je prends le sac avec un sourire qui, j'espère, ne trahit pas à quel point je suis nauséeuse. Quand ma main se referme autour d'un petit cube, je sens la bile au fond de ma gorge.

Je serre les dents, essayant de refouler la sensation de malaise. Je baisse les yeux et trouve exactement ce que j'avais craint – un tout nouveau Slinky. Je l'aurais remercié poliment sauf que je suis incapable de parler et presque certaine de mourir de honte. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais je suis sur le point de le découvrir.

« J'ai oublié de vous le donner l'autre nuit. » Devait-il mentionner cela ? Devait-il ramener le sujet sur la table ? Avait-il pu vraiment rater les signaux que je lui avais adressés ? Il ne me laissera jamais oublier cela.

Mais dans le même temps, je sais qu'il n'est pas à ce point cruel. Il n'est pas malveillant, du moins pas envers moi. Il me sourit chaleureusement, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de ressentir. Et je ne puis croire qu'il se comporterait ainsi s'il le savait.

Il semble sincèrement inquiet. « Carter ? Etes-vous sûre que vous allez bien ? Vous n'en avez pas l'air. »

Je refourre le Slinky dans ses mains et me précipite vers la porte. Je ne vais pas être malade devant lui. Parce que ce serait pour moi encore plus embarrassant à gérer plus tard.

Je réussis à atteindre les toilettes dames et dès que je suis à l'intérieur, je m'effondre au sol. J'ai besoin de me ressaisir. Il va bien. Il ne fait pas semblant d'agir normalement ; il est normal. Soit il a oublié, soit il essaie d'oublier cette nuit-là et je dois faire de même.

Il y a un coup sur la porte et je l'ignore. La plupart des femmes, à un moment de leurs vies, sont entrées dans les toilettes et ont vu une autre femme au milieu d'une crise personnelle se cacher. C'est juste une question de politesse qui vous fait vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin d'aller d'être là et partir rapidement. Je me dis que ceci ne sera pas une exception. Et à défaut de cela, puisque je suis la femme la plus gradée du SGC, je lui ordonnerai simplement de partir.

Mais ceci est une de ces exceptions-là. Car ce n'est pas une femme qui entre. C'est lui. Il entre et se laisse glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, si près que nos jambes se touchent. Je gémis presque car il sent si bon. Personne ne devrait sentir si bon. Ce n'est pas juste pour le reste d'entre nous qui essaye de penser clairement malgré une attraction endémique pour l'homme qui sent si sacrément bon mais n'est pas attiré en retour.

« C'est à propos de l'autre nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne de devrait jamais avoir à entendre ces mots-là.

J'ai accepté avoir eu tort. J'ai accepté avoir été arrogante. Est-ce que la torture ne pourrait pas s'arrêter-là ? Je me penche en avant et repose mon visage contre mes genoux relevés.

Sa main se pose sur ma nuque et ses doigts caressent mes cheveux. La sensation est si merveilleuse, apaisante et intime que ma peau picote à ce contact. Mais je ne devrais pas aimer cela et je ne me laisserai pas savourer cela.

« Carter, nous devons parler. »

Ca, c'est une autre chose que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à entendre.

Je prends une profonde inpiration et me force à me redresser. Je décide qu'en dépit de mon profond malaise à cet instant, je vais me contrôler devant lui. « Non, monsieur, vraiment. Ca va. Je vais bien. »

Il me fixe, emprisonnant mes yeux avec un de ces regards qui m'a toujours fait craindre que je pourrais fondre. Alors que je cherche dans ses yeux, je suis complètement abasourdie d'avoir pu mal l'interpréter. Je veux dire, j'ai forcément mal interprété. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je ne sais comment ça pouvait signifier autre chose sinon qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose que moi.

Et cet instant d'immobilité dû au trouble est tout ce dont il a besoin. Il utilise sa main qui est toujours dans mes cheveux, laquelle je n'avais pas réalisé était toujours là, me tira en avant, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Une éternité plus tard, je le sens donner des petits coups de dents sur mes lèvres, sa langue suppliant pour entrer. Je suis impuissante à lui résister ; je l'ai toujours été. Aussi j'accepte.

Oh, _mon Dieu_.

D'accord, le baiser fut tout à fait son idée, mais je ne fis aucune tentative pour l'arrêter, donc je partage la gloire de cette brillante idée. Et elle était définitivement brillante car je vois des étoiles. Mais ça pourrait être le manque d'oxygène.

Il se recule, haletant, et pose son front contre le mien. « Wow. »

Je glousse parce que je n'arrive pas imaginer un meilleur moment pour ça. « Oui, je suis d'accord. »

Après un instant, il déplaça à nouveau son visage contre le mien et ses baisers sont parsemés de mots. Baiser. « Alors. » Baiser. « Carter. » Baiser. « J'essayais- » Baiser baiser baiser. « De- » Baiser. « Dire- » Baiser, baiser. « Ah, merde. » Puis le baiser s'intensifia à nouveau.

C'est un cri aigu de surprise poussé par quelqu'un, Janet sans doute, qui finalement nous sépara. Heureusement, qui qu'elle fut, elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, remettant à plus tard notre embarras pour quand nous découvrirons qui c'était.

Mais le charme est brisé et, bien que nous sommes toujours assis côte à côte et assez proches l'un de l'autre, l'attention de Jack est concentrée sur son giron. « Comme je disais, Carter- »

Mon gloussement l'interrompt, mais juste un bref instant. « Je préférais votre façon de le dire avant. » J'ai l'impression que je devrais m'excuser, que je devrais retourner en mode professionnel aussi vite et facilement que lui. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis trop occupée à être heureuse de ne pas m'être trompée sur lui pendant sept ans. Et il y a le fait qu'il sourit à ma plaisanterie. Les sourires de Jack ne sont vraiment pas faits pour me décourager.

« Je voulais vous parler de l'autre nuit parce que je craignais que vous aviez peut-être pensé que c'était quelque chose que vous aviez fait et je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez cela. » Il se mordit la lèvre profondément et, avec un sourire à ma propre audace, je tends ma main et, avec précaution, passe mes doigts dessus. Il les embrasse délicatement et je suis submergée d'amour pour cet homme – qui me donne suffisamment d'aperçus de son côté tendre pour savoir que c'est pour de vrai. Et venant de Jack, c'est quelque chose.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne, laissant sa peau étonnamment douce glisser sur la mienne jusqu'à ce que nos doigts soient étroitement liés. « J'ai paniqué, Carter. » Il se tourne vers moi, appuyant sa tête en arrière contre les carreaux roses et blancs, et hausse les épaules. « C'était une soirée si parfaite et je craignais que vous ne regrettiez de m'avoir demandé de rester et je ne voulais pas ruiner cela. »

« J'ai effectivement regretté. » Je me détourne car je peux avouer mes sentiments, mais pas si je dois regarder dans ces yeux-là. « Quand vous êtes parti, j'ai pensé que j'avais mal interprété tout ce qui s'était passé. » J'ose lui jeter un regard, honteuse d'avouer mes doutes, parce qu'avec lui ici, comme cela, je me souviens pourquoi je me sens si sacrément sûre de moi. Comment ne pourrais-je pas me sentir sûre de moi quand cet homme croit en moi si intensément ? Sa façon de me regarder – c'est comme si je suis le don de Dieu à la Terre, du moins en ce qui le concerne.

« Je sais. » Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. « Je savais que vous l'étiez et je me sentais si mal de vous faire cela, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. » Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai paniqué. Ce n'était pas vous. »

« J'ai cru que vous m'évitiez parce que je m'étais ridiculisée. » C'est plus facile d'être honnête avec lui quand il se penche et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je vous évitais parce que je vous avais fait vous sentir comme une idiote et je craignais que vous ne vouliez me faire du mal. » Il déplaça son bras pour le presser contre le mien. « Vous auriez dû me botter les fesses pour ça. J'avais si peur d'avoir foutu en l'air tout ça que je l'ai presque foutu en l'air. »

Je me pelotonne plus près de lui. « J'ai pensé que j'avais merdé et que vous étiez trop gêné de me regarder. »

« Je suis désolé. » Il leva la tête, déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux. « Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser et si j'avais su que j'allais le faire, je ne serais jamais parti comme ça, et je jure qu'à l'instant où j'ai réalisé que vous ne me regarderiez pas, j'ai su que tout était de ma faute. »

« Alors malgré nos tentatives respectives de saboter ça, nous sommes ok ? »

Il bouge pour me faire face, s'agenouillant devant moi. « Pouvons-nous essayer à nouveau ? Prétendre que cette autre nuit n'est pas arrivée ? »

Je lui souris. « Mises à part les dernières deux minutes et les deux semaines qui ont suivi, cette nuit fut parfaite. »

« Je vous en prie, Carter ? Je ne veux pas vivre avec l'idée que j'ai complètement foutu en l'air notre premier rendez-vous. » Il s'avança et caressa mon nez avec le sien. « Je vous supplierai s'il le faut. »

Ca c'est quelque chose que tout le monde devrait entendre au moins une fois.

Je suis si tentée. Mais qui pouvait lui dire non ? Et qui pouvait argumenter contre sa logique ? « Devrais-je demander quand nous sortons ? » Parce que maintenant que tout est OK, je ne veux vraiment, mais vraiment, plus attendre.

« Que diriez-vous de ce soir ? » Il se penche à nouveau et m'embrasse jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau se transforme en compote.

« Ca ressemble à un rendez-vous. » Je l'embrasse encore, pas vraiment prête à renoncer au contact. « Pouvons-nous partir tôt ? »

Ses yeux s'assombrissent très légèrement, visiblement encouragés par mon impatience. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas partir juste après le déjeuner. »

Mon visage doit avoir trahi mon trouble – ici je fais de mon mieux pour séduire mon supérieur sur le sol des toilettes publiques de notre base, et lui, encore une fois, en est inconscient. « Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Il a un petit rire en se levant, offrant ses mains pour m'aider à me lever. « Je suis affamé, Carter. » Il sourit, se penchant en avant et me clouant contre le mur de toute la longueur de son corps. « Et quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir besoin d'énergie. »

Je souris en l'embrassant. « Eh bien, je suis un peu plus jeune que vous. »

Notre accord muet me conduit à jeter discrètement un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la porte, vérifiant toute possibilité de témoins. Ne voyant personne, je le conduis à l'extérieur dans le couloir, ne lâchant sa main que quand je vois que nous entrons dans le champ des caméras de sécurité. « Je vais vérifier mon labo pour que rien ne se désintègre si je dois brusquement partir après le déjeuner, mon Colonel. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de se diriger dans l'autre direction. « On se voit au mess. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois**

Quelques heures plus tard.

Cerveau en compote. Ca me fait sourire à penser simplement que c'est tout ce qu'il y a là-haut. Plus d'arguments logiques, plus de théories scientifiques, plus de connaissances académiques. Nan, seulement de la compote qui était autrefois mon cerveau. Je ne suis même pas triste de ne plus en avoir un. Je ne crois pas qu'il me manquera. Pas avec les pensées d'embrasser Jack pour remplir mes jours.

Je finis rapidement mon déjeuner sans Jack à qui faire les yeux doux. J'hésite pendant quelques minutes quand j'ai terminé, essayant de décider quoi faire avec le déjeuner abandonné de Jack. Il sera fâché si je le jette, surtout avec toute cette sauce épicée dessus, mais il ne peut pas vraiment espérer que je reste assise au mess à le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de m'avoir laissée ici. De plus, nous avons des choses de prévues et je veux brosser mes dents avant de le revoir. Parce que j'espère qu'il y aura d'autres baisers dans un proche futur. Et cela fait frissonner d'anticipation mon cerveau en compote.

Je prends mon temps dans les vestiaires, m'offrant le rare luxe de me pomponner. Je me brosse les dents. Je remets du rouge à lèvres. J'arrange mes cheveux, amusée de voir qu'ils sont ébouriffés à cause des mains de Jack. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour mon uniforme sans attirer l'attention sur le fait que je prévoie un départ imprévu d'un instant à l'autre.

Daniel passe la tête par la porte, heureusement au moment où je ferme mon casier et pas pendant que je me pomponnais – il venait de nous surprendre, Jack et moi, au mess et je ne veux pas subir ses taquineries, aussi bon enfant soient-elles. Il tient l'autre flacon de sauce piquante de Jack. « Ce n'est pas l'échantillon. »

Je le regarde comme s'il est fou. « Non, c'est la sauce piquante du colonel. »

Daniel hausse les épaules alors qu'il le replace dans la poche de Jack. « Il n'arrive pas le trouver. Et maintenant, c'est lui que nous n'arrivons plus à trouver. »

Cette nouvelle menace l'état de béatitude de mon cerveau en compote. « Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un flacon de produit rajeunissant qui traîne quelque part ici ? » Je ne suis ne pas inquiète qu'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver Jack, cependant. Il se cache probablement quelque part pour que personne ne puisse l'empêcher d'être présent à notre petit rendez-vous. Je souhaiterais y avoir pensé.

Daniel secoue la tête alors que nous sortons. « Vous avez passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Jack. » Puis il hausse les épaules. « Je présume que ça deviendra plutôt évident bientôt, non ? »

« Pas comme si quelqu'un n'allait pas remarquer un enfant de trois ans courant autour d'ici. »

Daniel me regarde, le front plissé d'une profonde réflexion. « Etes-vous sûre qu'il aurait trois ans ? Je veux dire, cela vous a fait avoir trois ans, mais c'est peut-être fait pour ôter un certain nombre d'années de quelqu'un, donc si quelqu'un de l'âge de Jack le prend, il serait un adolescent et si quelqu'un de plus jeune le prend il serait un nourrisson. »

Je devrais probablement dire quelque chose, mais mon cerveau est encore à l'état de compote aussi je hausse les épaules et reviens à ma préoccupation première. « Où était le colonel la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? »

Daniel étrécit ses yeux en me regardant. « Pourquoi ? »

Je sens mon visage brûler à nouveau. « Parce que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander, Daniel, ok ? »

« Etes-vous sûre que ce n'est pas parce que vous voulez encore l'embrasser dans les toilettes ? »

« Donc c'était Janet. » C'est la seule explication pour que cela soit venu aux oreilles de Daniel aussi vite. Malheureusement, cette connaissance ne m'aide pas à ne pas rougir.

« Aha ! Donc c'était vous ! » Il sourit effrontément. « Janet n'en était pas certaine. »

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. « Et qu'auriez-vous donc fait si ça n'avait pas été moi ? »

Son sourire ne s'évanouit pas. « Allez, Sam, qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ? » Je suis presque offensée par cela car je ne m'étais jamais vraiment considérée comme le type de femmes que les gens considéreraient en train de se faire bécoter, au travail, sur le sol des toilettes. Presque. Mais pas tout à fait.

Je fais les gros yeux et me remets à marcher, ne me donnant même pas la peine de cacher mon grand sourire. « Alors où est-il ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il quittait le bureau du Général Hammond pour aller chercher l'échantillon. » Daniel me fait un clin d'œil. « Il réarrange peut-être ses cheveux pour paraître joli pour vous. » Il glousse en s'éloignant.

J'ai envie de crier quelque chose de méchant et de puéril à sa silhouette qui s'éloigne. Mais je ne le fais pas. Pas parce que je suis une adulte, ne vous en déplaise, mais parce que la compote qui fait office de cerveau n'arrive à penser à rien d'approprié avant qu'il ne disparaisse au tournant.

Je devrais simplement acheter du rouge et le peindre sur mon visage. Peut-être qu'alors personne ne saurait que je rougis. Je suis encore complètement mortifiée lorsque je commence la fouille de la base. C'est ma croyance ferme, bien que ridicule, qu'être avec Jack me fera oublier combien je déteste être taquinée. Ce n'est pas comme si Jack ne m'avait jamais taquinée, mais quand il le fait, ça me fait des choses.

Mais peu importe où je regarde, je ne le trouve pas. Je suis assez déçue qu'il ait disparu. Nous avions prévu des choses ; des choses pour lesquelles j'étais très excitée et auxquelles je tenais particulièrement. Alors que je fouille le niveau 28, je me cogne sur Walter. Il semble effrayé, mais ce n'est sans doute pas de ma faute. Personne n'a peur de moi.

Mais après un instant, sa peur s'efface et il semble me sourire d'un air entendu. « Major Carter, le Général Hammond vous cherche. »

Mon visage, qui venait de retrouver sa couleur normale, rougit à nouveau. Bon sang ! Est-ce si évident ? Ou est-ce que Janet et Daniel avaient propagé la rumeur à la vitesse de la lumière ?

« Merci, Walter. » Je me dirige vers le bureau du Général avec un soupir résigné. Une chose est sûre – si le général a besoin de moi, pas question de s'esquiver plus tôt. Quand le général me cherche sans raison apparente, c'est généralement parce que la Terre est menacée et que je suis la seule à pouvoir la sauver. Je grince des dents en grimpant les marches. Je m'en vais t'étrangler pour ça, Jack. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais laisser tomber le monde parce que si je le fais, alors Jack et moi n'aurons jamais notre rendez-vous. Avoir des priorités, c'est important. Sauver la Terre. Sortir avec Jack. Les deux me semblent d'égale importance à mes yeux.

Le Général Hammond, cependant, ne semble pas être au milieu d'une trop mauvaise crise. Il semble modérément agacé, mais c'est probablement dû autant à l'excès d'amidon sur sa chemise qu'à quelque chose qui allait vraiment mal. « Major, avez-vous vu le Colonel O'Neill ? »

Mon visage brûle à nouveau. Comment diable tout le monde peut-il être déjà au courant ? Notre relation est vieille d'à peine une demi-heure. Même Daniel et Janet ne peuvent pas travailler si vite. « Pas depuis que Daniel est venu le chercher, mon Général. » Et vous tous avez contrecarré nos plans. Mais je devrais probablement garder cela pour moi. D'accord, maintenant il paraît méfiant. Apparemment, je suis censée savoir exactement où se trouve Jack, peut-être révéler à nouveau que nous étions en train de nous embrasser sur le sol des toilettes il y a de cela quelque temps.

« Le Dr. Frasier a remarqué que l'échantillon de P3T-738 n'avais pas été consigné. Le Colonel O'Neill était le dernier à l'avoir. Et dès que nous commençons à chercher l'échantillon, le colonel disparaît. » Il sortit de derrière son bureau pour se tenir devant moi. « Est-ce que cela ne vous semble pas suspect ? »

Il faut reconnaître que, du point de vue de quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas Jack comme nous le connaissons, ces circonstances sembleraient un petit peu bizarres. Mais nous connaissons bien Jack. « Monsieur, ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à quelque chose qu'il ferait, monsieur. » Et je ne me laisse pas prendre à nouveau à cette connerie du 'Jack-est-passé-du-côté-sombre.' Je me sens comme une idiote de l'avoir cru la première fois et ce n'était qu'après qu'il ait été méchant avec moi. Jack n'était pas méchant aujourd'hui. Il était particulièrement gentil. Sans mentionner que nous avions des plans pour aujourd'hui qui n'auraient absolument pas marché pareil si Jack prévoyait de régresser en enfance. Appelez-moi vaniteuse, mais je doute beaucoup que Jack échangerait la soirée que j'avais à l'esprit pour quoi que ce soit. Avant que mon visage ne puisse se colorer davantage à cette pensée, j'essaie de rediriger mes réflexions. « Le Colonel O'Neill ne garde habituellement pas les échantillons, mon Général. Il a peut-être oublié la procédure de catalogage, surtout quand il est revenu de 738 et – hum - » Bon sang, revoilà la couleur que j'essaie d'éviter. Je ne penserai pas l'intensité du regard de Jack quand il m'a regardée dans ce t-shirt à lui pendant que je parle au général. Je. N'y. Penserai. Pas. « Et – euh – que tout est redevenu à la normale, monsieur ? »

Le Général Hammond hocha pensivement la tête. « Est-ce que le colonel vous a mentionné qu'il partait plus tôt aujourd'hui ? »

Je décide brusquement que mes chaussures sont très, très intéressantes. Le colonel a effectivement mentionné vouloir partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais ce fait semble sans importance pour le problème en question puisque le départ qu'il avait mentionné impliquait de m'emmener avec lui. Je ne suis pas certaine que toute la vérité soit nécessaire à cet instant. « Hum, je ne crois pas qu'il parte tôt très souvent, monsieur. » Je me sens mieux. Ma déclaration est tout à fait exacte.

« S'il vous arrive de le voir, dites-lui de venir me voir immédiatement. »

Alors que je quitte le bureau du général, je suis dominée par l'idée insidieuse que notre rendez-vous de ce soir est annulé. J'ai à peine atteint le milieu de la pièce quand Daniel et trois jeunes soldats me dépassent. Je ralentis mes pas pour les entendre lorsqu'ils s'adressent au général.

« Monsieur, d'après le registre des soldats au poste de garde, le Colonel O'Neill est toujours à la base. »

Daniel haussa les épaules au général. « Son 4x4 est sur le parking, mais je jure qu'il n'est pas ici. »

Je veux me détourner et quitter la pièce. Une partie de moi pense que si je les abandonne, ils résoudront leur dilemme sans moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Le tas spongieux qui me sert de cerveau commence à se solidifier et à retourner à son état normal. Une partie de moi est très effrayée que personne ne puisse trouver Jack parce que Jack est notoirement difficile à manquer.

Je me glisse aux côtés de Daniel, écoutant le général annoncer qu'il va fermer la base. Il est au téléphone, ordonnant à Walter d'essayer d'appeler les Asgard, présumant qu'ils avaient peut-être emprunté le colonel, encore. Il passe ensuite d'autres appels et j'entends les sirènes se mettre en marche. Je veux croire que ceci est beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Il n'a pas disparu depuis si longtemps que cela ; il se cache peut-être simplement quelque part, secrètement paniquant à cause de ce que nous avons convenu de faire.

Mais je suis en fait assez effrayée qu'il ait vraiment disparu. Je déteste penser que quelque chose d'horrible lui arrivait pendant que je me mettais du rouge à lèvres. Je sens Daniel me donner un petit coup de coude sur mon bras et je lève les yeux pour le voir me fixer avec un regard inquiet. Ses yeux lancent des coups d'œil vers le Général Hammond, s'assurant qu'il est distrait.

« Est-ce que ça va, Sam ? »

Je hoche la tête, bien que je ne me convainque pas moi-même.

« Vous semblez terrifiée. »

Je sais que je devrais feindre mieux, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de raison avec Daniel. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le Général pour m'assurer qu'il est toujours occupé avec l'alarme. Je me penche alors plus près de Daniel. « Il devrait être ici. »

« Bien sûr qu'il devrait. Il se cache probablement, jouant avec ce Slinky qu'il garde dans son casier. »

Entendre cela ne devrait pas me faire pleurer, mais ça le fait. « Non, Daniel, vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne se cacherait pas aujourd'hui. »

Daniel paraît intrigué et apparemment, il l'est car il me tire hors du bureau de Hammond. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Je me mords la lèvre et me rappelle que c'est Daniel. Il est l'un de nos deux plus proches amis. Taquinerie ou pas, on peut lui faire confiance. « Parce que nous avions des plans, Daniel. Il ne me ferait pas faux bond. »

Plutôt que de voir la gravité de la situation, Daniel sourit. « C'est vrai, vous embrasser dans les toilettes. Ou alliez-vous le faire dans les vestiaires pour changer un peu ? »

Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je le frappe sur le torse. « Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Je dois encore paraître terrifiée car Daniel place ses mains sur mes épaules. « Nous le trouverons. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

« Et comment que nous allons le trouver. » La voix du Général Hammond me fait sursauter et je sais que le rouge ne va pas diminuer d'ici peu. Je ne sais pas du tout quand il est sorti de son bureau et ce qu'il a surpris de notre conversation mais je crois que le fait que je suis probablement maladivement pâle d'inquiétude aide peut-être à cacher le vif rougissement qui réapparaît.

Mais juste au cas où, je pense que je vais simplement commencer à dire aux personnes que c'est une éruption de rougeur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

Trois heures plus tard, je suis exactement au même endroit. Non pas que j'ai été ici pendant trois heures d'affilées. Je ne suis pas sûre que le général tolérerait cela. Tout le monde dans la base est toujours en alerte, cherchant partout où ils pensent trouver Jack assis et, je ne sais comment, inconscient de toute cette activité. J'ai vu en fait quelqu'un vérifier les placards du mess. Oui, le colonel est obsédé par la nourriture en général et il cherchait de la sauce piquante aujourd'hui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait grimpé dans un placard pour chercher quelque chose de meilleur. Et s'il l'avait fait, je ne crois pas qu'il serait resté là silencieusement pendant trois heures jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte pour lui.

Mon attention, et honnêtement l'attention de la plupart des autres personnes, est concentrée sur l'absence de Jack. Le général essaie de diviser son temps équitablement entre le colonel manquant et l'échantillon manquant, et il a mentionné la crainte que l'enlèvement de Jack ne soit en fait qu'une diversion pour voler l'échantillon. Je ne suis pas certaine d'y croire, car même si vous pourriez faire des millions de dollars avec la fontaine, ou plus précisément, avec la fiole de jeunesse, je crois fermement que ça ne vaudrait pas les problèmes que l'enlèvement de Jack causerait. Car vraiment, même moi je ne veux pas être auprès de Jack quand il est de mauvaise humeur.

Il y a quelques rares personnes qui entrent et sortent d'un pas traînant de la salle pendant que Hammond parle au reste des membres de SG1. OK, il parle à Teal'c et à Daniel, en fait, car il est certain que je n'écoute pas. Je continue de regarder la Porte des étoiles par la fenêtre et à espérer que Jack apparaîtra magiquement avec une histoire délirante à propos de Thor. Je n'ai saisi que quelques mots par-ci par-là, mais je me mets à écouter suffisamment pour entendre le général demander quand quelqu'un a vu l'échantillon de Loh'ran pour la dernière fois.

Teal'c est le premier à parler et j'écoute car je suis à bout de nerfs et sa voix m'apaise. « O'Neill a reçu l'échantillon du Chancelier Loh'ran. Avant que nous ne retraversions la Porte des étoiles, il a transféré l'échantillon dans un récipient ayant un bouchon plus étanche qui empêcherait les fuites. Il lève le flacon de sauce piquante de Jack. « C'était un flacon comme celui-là. »

Hammond hoche la tête. « Et vous êtes sûr que ça n'en est pas. »

Teal'c acquiesça. « Ceci est le lait de la fleur de kanai que j'ai procuré à O'Neill en de nombreuses occasions pour assaisonner sa nourriture. » Pour quelque raison, mon attention est attirée par ses mots. « O'Neill a placé le flacon dans sa poche. » Teal'c montra alors de sa main sa poitrine, indiquant la poche où Jack gardait sa sauce piquante.

Mon glapissement aurait probablement recueilli l'attention des trois hommes devant moi si un des sièges n'avait brusquement et spontanément roulé de lui-même loin de la table de conférence. Aucun de nous n'est particulièrement naïf ni ne croit aux phénomènes paranormaux. Nous fixions simplement, tous les quatre, le siège vide. Nous attendions peut-être qu'il reprenne sa place. Nous attendions peut-être qu'il lévite. Nous attendions peut-être que quelqu'un annonce que Jack était devenu magiquement invisible et qu'à présent il ne peut plus communiquer qu'en faisant bouger les fauteuils.

Je crois que je suis sans doue la seule qui n'est pas totalement surprise de voir une minuscule main sortir et se poser sur la table. La petite main est suivie par une autre. Puis, lentement, le haut d'une tête aux cheveux bruns hirsutes et ébouriffés apparaît. Deux grands yeux bruns jettent à peine un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord, exorbités par l'étonnement alors qu'un adorable petit garçon nous regarde le regarder.

Teal'c ne dit rien, à son crédit cela l'empêche, peut-être, de dire quelque chose de stupide. Daniel, qui est enclin à trop réfléchir aux choses, se demande tout haut si les personnes qui avaient enlevé Jack pour prendre l'échantillon avaient laissé accidentellement l'enfant derrière. Le Général Hammond appelle pour emmener l'enfant en cellule.

Mais moi, eh bien, je reconnaîtrais ces yeux bruns n'importe où, et donc je souris simplement. « Salut, Jack. »

Il me regarde avec incertitude pendant un instant et je peux pratiquement voir l'évaluation de la menace se dérouler dans sa tête – est-ce que je semble effrayante, méchante ou malhonnête. Ses yeux s'étrécissent de façon infinitésimale, mais je crois qu'il va me faire confiance.

Mais Teal'c prend la parole, informant le Général Hammond qu'il pense que nous avons localisé O'Neill et établissant dans le même temps le destin de l'échantillon manquant. Les yeux de Jack s'agrandissent alors que son attention se tourne vers Teal'c. Bon, j'étais là quand Teal'c et Jack se sont rencontrés la première fois et je sais que leur camaraderie fut presque instantanée, contrairement à moi et Jack. Pour nous, l'attirance fut instantanée, mais il y eut une période où nous ne nous faisions pas confiance. Apparemment le petit Jack n'a pas le même lien avec Teal'c. Et parlant d'expérience, Teal'c est un petit peu effrayant pour un enfant. La tête et les mains de Jack disparaissent à nouveau sous la table de conférence, où il a dû se cacher pendant tout ce temps.

Daniel se tourne vers moi. « Etes-vous sûre que c'est Jack ? Il semble un peu timide, non ? »

Je souris et hoche la tête. « Il n'est qu'un petit garçon, Daniel. Il a peur. Mais c'est tout à fait lui. »

J'éloigne mes yeux suffisamment longtemps de la table de conférence pour jeter un coup d'œil au Général Hammond. Mince, il ne semble pas content. Finalement il secoue la tête. « Major, occupez-vous de cela, je vous en prie. SG6 a un débriefing dans quinze minutes. Je ne désire pas la présence d'un enfant. » Puis il s'en va et s'enferme dans son bureau.

Daniel le regarde disparaître. « Qu'attend-il de vous ? »

« Je suppose que je vais faire du baby-sitting. » Je regarde les gars et hausse les épaules en me mettant à quatre pattes pour ramper sous la table de conférence et rejoindre Jack.

Je suis une femme hétérosexuelle relativement équilibrée. Dû principalement au nombre indécent d'heures que j'ai passé dans cette salle autour de cette table avec Jack au cours des sept dernières années, j'ai eu occasionnellement, ou assez souvent pour être honnête, des pensées inappropriées, que je n'aurais probablement pas dû avoir, sur le fait de faire des choses avec lui dans cette salle, sur, sous, contre et bon, vous saisissez l'idée à propos de cette table. En tout cas, quand j'imaginai ramper sous la table de conférence pour rencontrer Jack, ceci n'était absolument pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit.

Je le regarde lorsque mes yeux s'adaptent à l'éclairage limité, sachant trop bien que même si je ne le comprenais pas quand cela m'était arrivé, je me rappelais toutes les choses qui m'étaient arrivée pendant que j'avais été rajeunie. Je m'assois dans le style indien devant lui et souris pour ne pas paraître effrayante au précieux petit garçon devant moi. Et je lui murmure une menace dont je sais qu'il ne comprendra que quand il sera à nouveau lui-même.

« C'est la deuxième fois maintenant, Jack. Il ne te reste plus qu'une chance avec moi. » Car, bien que j'imagine que nous allions dîner ensemble ce soir, ce n'est vraiment pas le rendez-vous que j'avais à l'esprit.

Je m'attends à une sorte de réponse de lui. Je suppose que sa bravade était quelque chose qu'il a appris durant sa carrière militaire, mais je pense que l'esprit sarcastique a probablement été toujours en lui. Mais Jack me fixe simplement, sans cligner des yeux, pendant qu'il me jauge.

« Je suis Sam. » Je souris davantage, songeant que comme la version adulte, l'enfant Jack, pour une raison ou une autre, devient plus mignon avec chaque seconde qui passe. « Et tu es Jack. » J'espère obtenir une réponse de lui, mais le meilleur que j'obtiens est un regard légèrement déconcerté. Il me vient alors à l'esprit. « Ou es-tu John ? »

Il sourit alors, hochant énergiquement la tête, ne disant toujours rien.

J'incline la tête vers la lumière de la salle. « Tu veux du gâteau ? » Ses yeux s'illuminent et il hoche à nouveau la tête. « Bien, John, allons-y. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

Je sors en rampant de sous la table de conférence, souriant à Daniel qui attend toujours. « Il veut du gâteau. »

Daniel sourit. « Je suppose que c'est Jack alors, non ? »

« En fait, c'est John. »

« Allez-vous lui rapporter le gâteau ? »

Je me retourne aux mots de Daniel, réalisant que Jack ne m'a pas suivie. Il se tapit toujours sous la table, me regardant sans abandonner sa cachette. Je lui souris. « Viens, le gâteau est par là. » Il ne bouge pas et semble en fait sur le point de pleurer. « Ca va aller, John. » Je lui tends la main et il la saisit, tenant la mienne avec ses deux mains avant de me rejoindre à contrecœur. Je m'accroupis alors que Daniel en fait de même. « John, voici mon ami Daniel. »

Les yeux de Daniel s'illuminent en souriant de façon charmante au petit Jack. « Salut. Tu peux venir voir mon bureau où j'ai toutes sortes d'objets sympa qui viennent d'Egypte et je te parlerai de tout ça ! »

Je refoule mon rire. Daniel va profiter de cette situation comme une parfaite opportunité de se rattraper de toutes ces années où Jack ne l'écoutait pas. Mais au lieu de répondre, Jack lâche ma main et se jette dans mes bras, cachant son visage dans mon cou et sanglote. Je glousse. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. « Je crois que c'est inné, Daniel. » Je frotte le dos de Jack, essayant de lui faire lâcher sa prise sur mon cou. « Hé, ça va aller. Tu n'as pas à y aller si tu ne veux pas. »

Mais Jack ne me lâche pas. Aussi je me lève, avec un Jack O'Neill minuscule dans les bras, et le porte jusqu'au mess. Les gâteaux ont toujours marché avec Jack quand il était de mauvaise humeur. J'espère que ce sera encore le cas avec un Jack de trois ans.

Je n'atteins même pas la file d'attente dans le mess avant que les roucoulades ne commencent. Je n'entends rien sinon des exclamations du type (comme il est mignon !) et des déclarations (c'est la chose la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vue !), et des questions (est-ce que je peux le tenir ?). Je sais que je devrais résister, mais pour une raison ou une autre, ça semble trop amusant pour dire non. J'essaie de passer Jack à une Lieutenant qui me semble familière. Sur le coup, il ne sait pas ce que je fais et ses petits bras boudinés me lâchent. Mais à l'instant où la femme tend les bras pour le prendre, il commence à donner des coups de pieds. Et à gémir.

Et comment !

Il est inconsolable jusqu'à ce que ses bras se referment à nouveau autour de mon cou. Il essaie d'enrouler également ses jambes autour de moi, mais elles sont trop courtes. Il renifle, pleurniche et agit comme s'il était mortellement blessé à la pensée que je laisserais quelqu'un d'autre le toucher. Je vous jure, si je ne l'aimais pas déjà, cette adorable, totale et ouverte démonstration de favoritisme m'aurait fait l'aimer.

Je souris et hausse les épaules en guise d'excuses à la femme. « Désolée. Il n'est pas d'humeur, je crois. »

Elle sourit et tend son bras pour le chatouiller. « C'est le garçon à sa maman, pas vrai ? »

Je commence à rire au commentaire tandis que Jack se tortille pour échapper aux chatouilles. Finalement il réussit à me donner un coup de pied dans les côtes et mon hurlement de douleur arrête net l'assaut.

« Je suis désolée, m'dame. » Elle paraît effrayée.

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez donné le coup de pied. » Je fais sauter Jack sur mes hanches et il glousse avec joie. Je lui fais un grand sourire. « On ne glousse pas. » Il m'ignore et continue. « Pas si facile, hein ? »

« M'dame ? »

Voilà, j'étais tellement noyée dans ces yeux bruns si brillants que je pensais que le lieutenant avait cessé d'exister. Apparemment non. « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que ce sont des jumeaux ? »

Soudain paranoïaque, je pivote sur moi-même, cherchant un autre enfant. Je n'en vois aucun, remarquez, personne n'avait vu Jack depuis des heures. « Des jumeaux ? »

La femme sourit largement. « Le colonel avait votre petite fille avec lui il y a quelques semaines. Elle semblait avoir à peu près le même âge, aussi je me demandai s'ils étaient jumeaux. »

Oh, elle rougissait à nouveau. Je sais à présent pourquoi cette femme me semble familière. Ce n'est pas seulement de la voir à la base. Je me rappelle clairement le jour auquel elle se réfère. J'étais enveloppée avec bonheur dans les bras de Jack. Le lieutenant faisait tout un plat sur moi. Elle avait dit quelque chose à propos de m'appeler d'après ma mère, je crois. Je me rappelle même dire à Jack qu'elle était jolie après qu'elle soit partie. Je souris en me souvenant de sa remarque – qu'elle n'était pas aussi jolie que moi.

Toujours souriante, j'ébouriffe les cheveux de Jack avec ma main libre. « Ce sont des jumeaux irlandais. » Je ne peux simplement pas y résister.

Le lieutenant sourit d'un air entendu. « Oui, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de le toucher moi aussi. » Elle retourne dans la file d'attente, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une réprimande.

Techniquement, je devrais lui rappeler qu'il est inapproprié de parler de cette façon d'un officier supérieur, surtout devant un autre officier supérieur, et tout simplement stupide de parler de cette façon d'un officier supérieur à un autre officier supérieur qui est une amie proche de l'officier en question. Le côté féminin en moi veut se réjouir d'avoir gagné le cœur de l'homme que cette jeune et mignonne petite chose aimerait avoir. Mais en réalité, je n'ai qu'une envie, lui hurler de garder ses mains loin de mon homme. Et, bien que sachant que je ne devrais pas, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de le faire.

La seule raison qui m'empêche de le faire est que Jack s'en rappellera et me taquinera le reste ma vie si je me retrouvais en train de crêper le chignon d'une autre femme à cause de lui.

Finalement, Jack et moi réussissons à arriver au bout de la queue et à obtenir notre part de gâteau. Il réclame sa propre part, mais je l'ignore. Quand j'étais petite, je mangeais d'assez belles portions de nourriture, mais mon expérience avec les enfants des autres personnes m'a appris que peu d'entre eux finissaient toute leur assiette, quoi qu'il y ait dessus. Je n'ai pas particulièrement faim, aussi j'insiste pour que nous partagions. Les yeux de Jack s'agrandissent en scrutant la salle bondée. Je peux le voir faire des calculs dans sa tête – toutes ces personnes, si peu de gâteau.

« Nous n'aurons pas à le partager avec tout le monde. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux plein d'espoir. « Seulement avec toi ? »

Je hoche la tête. Jack et moi allions de toute façon partager le dessert aujourd'hui. La pensée me fait sourire. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Je plisse les yeux en le regardant. « Tu as une sacrée dette envers moi pour cet après-midi et ne crois pas une seconde que je vais cesser de te le rappeler jusqu'à ce que tu te rattrapes. »

Jack paraît confus, mais à la manière typique de Jack, il se concentre sur le gâteau dans ma main et sourit.

Je secoue la tête et trouve une table. « Certaines choses ne changent jamais. » J'installe Jack sur une chaise et prends celle à côté de lui. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais beaucoup réfléchi à Jack enfant et comment il était, mais je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce qu'il soit petit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser en le regardant se mettre sur ses genoux pour être suffisamment haut pour atteindre l'assiette. Je me demande si d'avoir passé trop d'années sur ses genoux est la vraie raison pour laquelle ses articulations sont douloureuses plutôt que toutes ces vagues blessures qu'il clame avoir eues en faisant du sport.

Je regarde autour de moi, une partie de moi s'attendant irrationnellement à trouver une chaise haute ou un rehausseur pour lui. Je me contenterais d'un annuaire ou d'une pile de journaux, vraiment. Mais il n'y a rien autour. Je tire Jack sur mes genoux, me promettant que je ne mentionnerai plus jamais cet arrangement. Je pense que Jack mourrait de honte. Vous savez, à moins qu'il n'y ait un gâteau d'impliqué. Parce que vraiment, quand est-ce que quelque chose a surpassé un gâteau dans l'esprit de Jack ? Non pas que je l'en blâme, cependant, car pour autant la nourriture du mess est correcte, les gâteaux sont délicieux et je souhaite presque en avoir acheté davantage.

Jack prend une bouchée et annonce tout haut que le gâteau est délicieux. Je suis d'accord avec lui, bien que pas aussi bruyamment. Nous avons pu savourer quelques bouchées tout en ignorant les spectateurs. Mais nous ne le pouvons pas quand Daniel et Teal'c entrent et s'assoient en face de nous.

Daniel semble amusé. « Je parie que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux. »

Et encore ce rougissement. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir avant que Jack lâche la fourchette, se tourne sur mes genoux, et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Ses bras s'enroulent étroitement autour de moi aussi et je suis forcée de le tenir par peur d'un dommage sur sa moelle épinière.

Teal'c hausse les sourcils. « J'aimerais offrir mes services pour amuser l'enfant. »

Je ne vois qu'une raison légitime à son offre. Je tire sur la prise ferme de Jack. « John, voici mon ami Teal'c. Il veut jouer avec toi. » Plutôt que de regarder, Jack gémit et se blottit davantage contre moi. Je regarde Daniel. Il est très amusé.

« Jamais je n'avais imaginé Jack comme un enfant timide. » Son front se ride pendant un instant puis il écarte cela d'un mouvement de la tête. « Sam, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec les ordinateurs et le Général Hammond nous a envoyés pour vous ramener. » Il jette un coup d'œil nerveux sur Jack. « Mais il ne veut pas que vous soyez perturbée pendant que vous travaillez sur quelque chose de critique, aussi nous sommes censés donner un coup de mains. » Daniel continue de regarder Jack comme s'il allait brusquement commencer à écouter.

Oui, super, c'est Jack. Il n'écoute jamais à moins que la vie de quelqu'un, généralement la sienne, ne soit en jeu.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, Daniel. » J'écarte mes mains de Jack pour montrer à quel point Jack s'accroche à moi avec force. « Quelque chose me dit qu'il va y avoir des cris et je ne veux vraiment pas de cris. »

Teal'c acquiesce. « Nous devrions vous accompagner pendant les réparations. »

« Je ne pense pas que le général plaisantait à propos Jack et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Il semble croire que Jack l'a fait exprès. » La voix de Daniel baisse à un murmure, ce qui n'a pour conséquence que d'augmenter le nombre de personnes qui essayent d'entendre la conversation, ce dont je vais devoir l'informer un jour.

Mon visage brûle à nouveau. Je ne suis pas prête à avouer que c'était ma faute, mais je n'ai peut-être pas le choix si Jack devait se retrouver avec des problèmes à cause de ça. « Il est timide, Daniel. Il ne va pas attirer l'attention sur lui. »

Daniel sourit. « Le général n'a sans doute pas besoin de savoir. »

« Exactement. » Je me lève et Daniel suit.

Teal'c se saisit de l'assiette abandonnée et de la fourchette. « Je devrais me préparer à acheter le silence de l'enfant et son comportement respectable. »

« Vous êtes un homme intelligent, Teal'c. » J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui aurait dû y penser.

Teal'c sourit, visiblement content de lui et de mon appréciation. « En effet. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Six**

Nous attirons, tous les quatre, un manque surprenant de regards curieux lorsque nous retournons dans la salle de contrôle. Nous poussons un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le Général Hammond n'est nulle part en vue. Je parle aux techniciens, prenant connaissance des détails du problème, écoutant la liste des réparations déjà tentées et, à mon avis, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal pour ne pas révéler à quel point exactement je suis charmée par Jack, qui dort avec sa tête sur mon épaule et son pouce dans la bouche. C'est la vision la plus adorable que j'ai vue de ma vie. J'ai envie de le fixer et me dire combien il est mignon, mais à la place, je suis forcée de travailler.

Je prends mon siège, repositionnant Jack pour que son dos soit soutenu par le bord du bureau, libérant ainsi mes mains pour taper. Je répartis tout le personnel de la pièce pour surveiller les entrées pour avoir le temps pour m'échapper si le général se montre.

Jack se comporte étonnamment bien – pas juste parce qu'il est un petit garçon de trois ans qui s'ennuie, mais parce qu'il est Jack et qu'il n'a jamais supporté l'ennui calmement. Il fait une sieste durant la première demi-heure et puis il s'amuse en me regardant pendant que je tape sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Je suis encouragée par ce regard constant puisque j'ai l'habitude de recevoir ce regard de lui et j'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il ne m'écoutait pas vraiment. Maintenant, je sais qu'il est juste, pour une raison ou une autre, fasciné par moi. Tout comme je suis fascinée par lui – grand Jack ou petit Jack, je le jure, je pourrais les regarder pendant des jours sans cligner des yeux. Quand Jack finalement commence à s'agiter, Daniel s'assoit à côté de moi, tentant d'occuper Jack en faisant des grimaces. Jack n'est pas amusé. Il me regarde, son menton tremblant et les larmes se forment. Je l'apaise.

« Daniel, s'il vous plait, laissez-le tranquille. » Je sais que Daniel veut bien faire, mais je ne veux pas que Jack soit trop accablé. Je le fais sauter sur mes genoux, essayant de distraire Jack. « Hé, ça va, mon cœur. » Jack jette des coups d'œil entre moi et Daniel comme s'il essayait de déterminer si je lui dis la vérité. Son visage se décompose. Daniel semble accablé.

Teal'c s'assoit de l'autre côté de moi, tendant une fourchette avec du gâteau vers Jack. « Je vous donnerai du gâteau en échange de votre coopération, jeune O'Neill. »

Apparemment le gâteau élimine toutes les afflictions, incluant la timidité. Jack se penche en avant et mange le gâteau sur la fourchette que tient Teal'c. « Délicieux. »

Teal'c est une fois encore assez content de lui-même. « Maintenant vous devez rester silencieux puisque vous avez accepté ma proposition. »

Je ne pense pas que Jack comprend vraiment les mots de Teal'c, mais il le regarde avec solennité et reste tranquille. Je reporte mon attention vers l'ordinateur, interrompue momentanément par Jack qui se retourne sur mes genoux. Il pose ses mains minuscules et potelées sur le repose poignet, entre les miennes, mais c'est tout. Il est calme et sage pour le moment, aussi je le laisse assis là, faisant une pause de temps en temps pendant qu'il joue avec ma montre.

Apaisé par son comportement digne d'un adulte, Teal'c pose le gâteau sur le bureau et croise ses mains sur son giron. Daniel est toujours de l'autre côté et boude parce que Jack a un peu peur de lui. Je pense que ça pourrait être les lunettes. Je suis assez absorbée dans mon travail. Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui est arrivé à l'ordinateur, mais il semble qu'une assez grande portion de données a été soit écrasée soit complètement effacée. J'essaie de minimiser le problème car si j'attire l'attention sur le fait que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le réparer, alors tous les techniciens commenceront à courir dans tous les sens en paniquant et en se blâmant les uns les autres d'avoir permis à un virus d'infecter l'unité centrale de la base, et alors le Général Hammond viendra voir pourquoi tous les techniciens sont dans une telle panique, il me découvrira avec mon supérieur de trois ans sur mes genoux et un ordinateur fichu et je me retrouverai dans le pétrin pour deux choses pour lesquelles je n'y suis pour rien.

D'accord, il est vrai que l'affaire du garçon de trois ans est de ma faute, mais je ne l'avouerai pas à moins que la carrière de Jack ne soit sérieusement en jeu car ça va être suffisamment difficile qu'il le sache, ce qu'il saura puis qu'il savait à propos de la sauce piquante qu'il m'avait envoyée chercher, et il va, avec joie, me mener la vie dure à propos de cela pendant des années.

Je crois que je fais un travail particulièrement fabuleux en ce qui concerne le multitâche en ce moment – reprogrammer l'ordinateur, amuser Jack, et écouter intensément les signes annonciateurs que le patron vient pour me faire traduire en cour martiale. Jack également fait un travail fabuleux au niveau de son comportement. Bien sûr, il a toujours aimé s'asseoir avec moi pendant que je travaille tant que je ne me retrouve pas trop excitée sur ce que je fais et commence à lui en parler.

Je jure entre les dents quand je me rends compte que l'ordinateur n'est absolument pas réparable. Jack me regarde avec ses yeux larges comme des soucoupes et je suis forcée de reconnaître que si je proférais le même chapelet de jurons en sa présence, normale, je recevrais sans aucun doute ce même regard avec ses yeux écarquillés. Jack pense que je ne connais pas ce genre de mots. Eh bien, je crois que maintenant il sait.

Quant à l'ordinateur – c'est fini. Bien trop de données, bien trop de programmes importants. Tout le fichu système est corrompu pour autant que je puis dire, et mes connaissances de ce système sont plutôt bonnes. Nous allons devoir avoir recours aux sauvegardes, ce qui va contrarier le général car il pense toujours que les sauvegardes signifie une invasion alien imminente plutôt que son précieux personnel s'ennuyant et glandouillant avec des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû toucher pour commencer. J'ai remarqué que les gens font plus de dégâts en tentant de réparer ce qu'ils ont foiré que l'erreur de départ elle-même. Je ne me réjouis pas à l'idée de lui dire cela, aussi je continue de prier que ma troisième tentative réparera magiquement tout ce qui n'avait pas été réparé par mes deux premières tentatives.

Puis, mes oreilles se dressent au bruit de pas sur les marches. Parlez-en de mon système d'avertissement précoce avec les techniciens. Je n'ai même pas à regarder pour savoir que c'est le général. Je peux le dire par le silence de mort. Je crois que tout le monde retient sa respiration avec moi. Mus par leur loyauté, et peut-être un peu par peur, Daniel et Teal'c sautent sur leur pieds et se tiennent derrière moi. C'est trop tard pour mettre Jack hors de vue, aussi ils tentent de bloquer la vue du général. Je grimace en levant les yeux et en voyant le reflet du général dans la vitre. Je peux parfaitement le voir.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut me voir.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut voir Jack.

Je comprends immédiatement que j'ai désobéi à un ordre, un ordre indirect puisqu'il m'était venu par l'intermédiaire de Daniel. J'espère qu'il m'offrira de démissionner au lieu de la cour martiale. Au moins ça mettrait fin au problème de ce que Jack et moi allons faire à propos de notre relation naissante – je ne parle pas de la gardienne d'enfant – et nos carrières. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas impatiente qu'on me crie dessus.

Le visage du général fait presque peur, avec ses yeux plissés et ses lèvres pincées en une ligne fine. Les techniciens se dispersent. Daniel et Teal'c ont même reculé. Ils ne m'ont pas complètement abandonnée, mais ils s'approchent petit à petit de la porte, prêts à courir pour leurs vies.

Je saute sur mes pieds, notant à peine ma façon presque instinctive de tenir fermement Jack durant le mouvement brusque. Il s'accroche à moi, de peur, lisant comme toujours mes émotions et réagissant en accord. « Monsieur, le Colonel n'a pas influé du tout sur ma capacité à travailler sur le système informatique. »

Le général regarde l'ordinateur puis moi. « Etes-vous en train de me dire que ceci était votre idée ? »

Je sens mon estomac tomber à mes pieds alors que je me retourne lentement vers l'ordinateur. Il y a l'ordinateur. Il y a le clavier. Il y a d'étranges messages clignotants sur l'écran que j'ai, pour une raison ou une autre, ratés pendant que je regardais le général. Il y a l'assiette de gâteau en morceaux sur le clavier. Je crois que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept**

Je pousse un gémissement horrifié. Ca marchait si bien. Ca me servira de leçon d'essayer de satisfaire tout le monde en même temps. Je crois que je pourrais, en fait, étrangler Jack pour sa re-décoration imprévue du clavier dans le style raffiné du gâteau au chocolat.

Eh bien, je l'étranglerais s'il ne s'accrochait pas à moi et pleurait, effrayé par le regard que le Général Hammond lui jette. Je ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer. J'ai vu des généraux en colère. J'ai vu des supérieurs en colère. Je ne les ai simplement jamais vus aussi en colère envers moi.

Tardivement, je saute sur mes pieds, incapable de faire quelque chose qui ressemblerait à détacher Jack de ma personne, et faire face au général. « Pour être parfaitement honnête, monsieur, le, hum, cet incident n'a pas vraiment rendu la situation avec l'ordinateur pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Des dommages considérables avaient été faits au système entier avant notre arrivée. »

Il ne semble toujours pas content, mais au moins son regard coléreux est maintenant dirigé, typiquement, vers la Porte des étoiles. Encore mal dirigé, mais une immense amélioration. Considérant la quantité de problèmes dans laquelle je devrais être, je suis contente de toute amélioration. Il me regarde à nouveau avec un regard moins coléreux, plus déçu. « Major, vous pouvez avoir tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour réparer cela, mais faites en sorte que ce soit fait hier. »

« A vos ordres, mon général. » Je me détends. Colère, déception, quel que soit ce qu'il ressent pour moi à cet instant, n'a pas d'importance ; au moins il reconnaît toujours que je suis la personne qui peut réparer cela. J'ai, en beaucoup d'occasions malheureuses, surtout dans ma jeunesse, mis des gens si en colère qu'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser les aider. Je suis tirée d'affaire.

« Et, Major, laissez-moi vous assurer que Jack n'est pas une de ces ressources dont vous avez besoin. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Je ne suis que presque sortie d'affaire. Mon visage se crispe. Je ne veux pas laisser Jack hors de ma vue – pas seulement parce que cela va le bouleverser, mais parce qu'il sera mortifié quand il redeviendra normal et se rappellera les autres personnes le voyant timide, effrayé et vulnérable. Je ne crois pas que ça le dérange particulièrement si j'en suis témoin – il me fait confiance. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je peux prétendre n'avoir pas entendu l'ordre de Hammond, cette fois. « A vos ordres, monsieur. »

« Dr. Jackson, s'il vous plait, occupez le colonel jusqu'à ce que le Major Carter ait fini ou, si Dieu le veut, il redevienne normal. » Il regarde Daniel et moi silencieusement comme nous compatissons l'un pour l'autre sur nos ordres respectifs. Ceci ne sera pas plaisant. « Et trouvez lui des vêtements aussi. »

Moi je pense que le t-shirt géant sur son petit corps est parfaitement adorable, mais Jack ne l'appréciera probablement pas, surtout pas quand il redeviendra à la taille normale. Je rougis rien que de penser à quel point je me suis sentie humiliée de ne porter que le t-shirt de Jack, et son t-shirt était considérablement plus long sur moi qu'il ne le serait sur lui. Daniel, qui était en train de s'approcher lentement de nous de sa cachette à l'embrasure de la porte, s'arrête aux mots de Hammond. Je crois que le truc des vêtements l'ennuie – ce que je peux comprendre dans sa situation. Je me souviens de Daniel et Jack discutant de moi quand j'avais eu mon petit bain de boue dans une tentative de m'embarrasser à mort et je me rappelle parfaitement la réaction de Daniel quand Jack a suggéré qu'il me donne un bain puisque Jack n'était pas prêt à le faire lui-même. La pudeur est juste une raison de plus qui rend Daniel si complètement adorable parfois.

Bien que je doive l'admettre, pas tout à fait aussi adorable que Jack, qui est redevenu parfaitement angélique. Il se sent brave à cet instant et offre un salut de la main gauche, particulièrement touchant, au Général Hammond. Je jure que le Général Hammond réprime un sourire. Mince, qui croit-il berner ? Il ne peut pas plus résister aux bouffonneries du Jack adulte que moi, donc il ne peut pas davantage résister au petit Jack.

Daniel recule d'un pas. « Je devrais peut-être localiser ces vêtements. »

Hammond se tourne vers lui si vite que je crois qu'il allait vraiment hurler, ce qui est plutôt effrayant. Il ne hurle jamais sur Daniel. C'est difficile de se mettre, et de rester, en colère contre Daniel assez longtemps pour hurler. Apparemment, Hammond n'est pas aussi bonne pâte que ça après tout.

Daniel est effrayé aussi. « Ou ça pourra attendre. » Il vient vers moi et grimace lorsqu'il tend les bras vers Jack. Jack, qui s'est retourné pour me regarder intensément, n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Je souris bravement, espérant que Jack comprendra l'idée que tout va bien. Je le tends, essayant de refouler ces grands yeux confiants.

Parce qu'il ne faut qu'une milliseconde à Jack pour deviner que son petit monde heureux, qui est d'être dans mes bras, s'effondre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsque les bras de Daniel s'enroulent autour de lui. J'essaie de ne pas regarder parce que je sais que cela brisera mon cœur de voir la dévastation sur son visage. Il commence à donner des coups de pieds et à tendre les bras vers moi.

Et à crier. « SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! »

Daniel hésite et je commence à me tendre vers Jack. Je ressens une réponse physique à ses pleurs et j'ai besoin de le réconforter. Je peux dire, d'après son visage, que Daniel n'est pas vraiment heureux non plus avec l'idée de tourmenter Jack – ils sont meilleurs amis, après tout.

« Dr. Jackson, il se calmera dans une minute. Il oubliera même qu'elle existe dès qu'elle sera hors de vue. » Les mots du Général Hammond semblent exagérément durs et, si je ne foulais pas déjà une ligne dangereuse avec mon patron, je lui aurais jeté un regard furieux pour suggérer une telle chose.

Daniel reste figé alors que Jack continue à crier. Pour un enfant si petit, il est diablement bruyant. Il brise aussi mon cœur. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il pleure, surtout pour moi, alors que je suis juste là et que je ne peux rien y faire. Heureusement, je crois, Teal'c réalise que, aussi bien Daniel que moi, nous sommes paralysés.

Il s'avance, prenant Jack. « Venez avec nous, enfant, nous trouverons des objets d'amusement avec lesquels vous distraire. »

Jack n'est pas apaisé pour un sou. Il s'arrête de crier juste assez longtemps pour renifler et prendre une respiration avant de recommencer à crier mon nom.

« Des jouets, Jack. Il veut dire que nous trouverons des jouets pour jouer avec. » Daniel, à jamais linguiste, pense que quelque chose a été perdu au cours de la traduction. Ou il essaie peut-être de faire en sorte que Jack cesse de donner des coups de pieds.

Apparemment, Jack n'a aucun intérêt dans quoi que ce soit sinon moi. Je devrais être flattée, mais je suis trop occupée à refouler mes larmes. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'un Jack en peine, en vrai ou en imagination. Je me tourne vers le général. Il est secoué par l'attitude de Jack.

« Il peut rester avec moi, monsieur. Il ne m'embête pas. » Je dois élever la voix, criant presque, pour être entendue par-dessus les gémissements de mon nom. « Je vous en prie, mon Général. »

Malheureusement, Hammond doit être vraiment fâché avec Jack ou au fait que l'attachement de Jack soit si visiblement ancré. Je sais que j'ai réagi de la même façon, bien que d'une manière beaucoup plus atténuée, envers Jack il y a deux semaines. Ca doit être pénible pour Hammond de comprendre finalement que ce qu'il y a entre Jack et moi est si fort, inhérent et impossible à nier. Si je pense à cela assez longtemps, je vais réaliser que c'est diablement bouleversant pour moi aussi puisque cette petite information ne sera jamais oubliée par le général.

« Absolument pas, Major. Nous avons peut-être une chance d'apprendre au Colonel O'Neill qu'il ne peut pas toujours faire à sa manière. » Il regarde Teal'c et Daniel qui tiennent Jack à bout de bras entre eux pour rester hors de ses coups de pieds. « Sortez-le d'ici. »

Je suis si bouleversée de les regarder s'en aller avec lui, surtout par ses tentatives pathétiques de saisir l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'ils la franchissent, que je suis à deux doigts de signaler combien Jack et moi sommes l'exemple même que Jack est déjà très bien habitué à ne pas pouvoir agir comme il veut. A la place, je les fixe, écoutant les hurlements de Jack qui ne se calment pas, loin de là. C'est plus distant et plus désespéré. Je sais qu'ils sont probablement près de l'ascenseur maintenant et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de courir après eux. Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps je pourrais supporter de l'entendre crier avant que je ne perde l'esprit. Ca fait mal. Ca fait vraiment mal. Je ne pense pas que je réalisai jusque là combien je l'aime.

Mais je le réalise soudain – dans le silence douloureux qui suivit la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur, alors que je sais qu'il crie toujours après moi et que je ne peux même plus l'entendre. Je me laisse tomber sur mon siège, mon menton tremblant. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je n'arrive pas à voir à travers les larmes. Je suis sûre que le général me regarde fixement, mécontent de mon comportement émotif atypique. Je suis sûre que les techniciens me regardent aussi. Je m'en fiche. Et je jure solennellement que je ne pardonnerai jamais le général pour ceci. Aucune personne qui fait du mal à Jack ne sera facilement pardonnée.

Et en fait, pensant à Harry Maybourne, aucune personne qui fait du mal à Jack n'est pardonnée, point barre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Huit**

Une chose que j'ai apprise au cours des années, c'est comment enterrer mes sentiments dans mon travail. Je me retourner vers l'ordinateur, décidant que je ne sangloterai pas sur les morceaux d'assiette encore coincés dans le clavier, ni sur le glaçage au chocolat qui fond lentement entre les touches. Jack n'avait pas voulu faire de mal. Et c'était la faute de Hammond de toute façon – si Daniel, Teal'c et moi-même n'avions pas été distraits par Hammond, nous l'aurions attrapé avant qu'il ait la possibilité de mettre le souk.

Je retire la prise de la machine et aboie un ordre à un des techniciens de me chercher un autre clavier. Il décampe en vitesse et j'ai l'insidieux soupçon qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Voyez-vous, j'ai entendu les rumeurs. Ils pensent que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils disent, mais je sais. Tout le monde se plaint que je suis insupportable quand Jack est blessé, a disparu, est parti ou fâché. Je serais probablement plus en colère à propos de cela si je ne savais pas que c'était entièrement vrai. Et toute cette scène avec Jack criant après moi et moi étant incapable de l'aider – eh bien cela déclenche définitivement ma capacité à être vache.

A ma grande surprise, le technicien revient. Il semble effrayé, mais il est nouveau donc il est peut-être juste bouleversé et n'a pas encore entendu les rumeurs. Je branche le nouveau clavier et commence à travailler à réparer le système. Le méchant Général, anciennement connu sous le nom de Hammond, semble satisfait que je recommence à travailler et se dirige vers son bureau. Je lance un regard noir aux marches de ne pas l'avoir fait trébucher. Dès que c'est dégagé, j'envoie le même technicien sur une importante mission – trouver Jack et les garçons et me rapporter comment les choses vont.

Légèrement calmée à la pensée qu'avec un peu de chance, j'entendrai rapidement dire que Jack est heureux de jouer avec ses copains, je me mets au travail. Je suis complètement distraite cependant et à travers une série malheureuse de frappes accidentelles, je réussis avec succès à complètement altérer le contrôle de l'iris.

Walter est assis calmement à mes côtés. Il me rappelle un petit chiot. Il est en quelque sorte le chien loyal de SG1. Il s'assoit près de la porte et attend que nous rentrions à la maison et il devient tout excité quand nous ramenons des amis et il ne nous en veut jamais si nous sommes partis trop longtemps et il oublie immédiatement tout affront dès que nous lui offrons un sourire. La prochaine fois que Jack mentionne d'avoir un chien, je vais lui rappeler que nous en avons déjà un.

A cet instant, Walter me fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, en train de regarder l'iris s'ouvrir inexplicablement avant de refuser brusquement de répondre à toute commande ultérieure. « M'dame ? »

« Merde. » Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. Je ne fais jamais d'erreurs – du moins pas des démonstrations énormes, manifestes et spectaculaires de stupidités incroyables comme celle-ci.

Walter commence frénétiquement à tenter de fermer l'iris, paniquant parce que ça ne marche pas et parce que je suis simplement assise là comme une idiote. « M'dame ? Ne devrions-nous pas utiliser le contrôle manuel ? »

J'agite ma main dédaigneusement. Le mot manuel est trompeur. Ca passe toujours par l'ordinateur ; c'est juste qu'il se trouve dans une partie lourdement protégée du système et séparée, laquelle est maintenant détériorée. « Ca ne marchera pas non plus. » Je regarde à nouveau la Porte, une Porte grande ouverte à presque n'importe quoi, incluant celles de l'enfer, et je sais qu'il y a des millions de raisons – comme les Goa'uld – de remettre en état l'ordinateur. Mais je suis bien trop distraite par l'absence de Jack pour rassembler assez d'inquiétude pour réagir.

Sérieusement, ceci est la seule fois où je peux tenir Jack dans mes bras et ne pas me soucier de qui nous voit et je serai damnée si le Général Pipi-dans-sa-Culotte m'en empêche.

Mais avant que je puisse même tenter de me concentrer à nouveau sur la situation présente, le téléphone sonne. J'espère, en dépit de tout, que c'est Daniel qui appelle pour me dire que Jack est redevenu grand, que je pourrais alors réparer l'ordinateur et que nous pourrons avoir notre dîner ensemble après tout. Etonnamment, c'est Daniel. Malheureusement, il crie, essayant de faire entendre sa voix par-dessus les hurlements de mon nom qui, eh bien, continuent toujours.

« Steve ici me dit que vous vouliez savoir comment les choses allaient. Ca roule ! Vous entendez ? » Il a dû approcher Jack du téléphone car les cris sont beaucoup plus forts et passent du mot Sam à des cris complètement hystériques. « Ouais, les choses sont super ici. Nous avons les choses en mains. Comment vont les choses de votre côté ? »

Je regarde Walter, qui hyperventile, puis à la Porte non protégée. « Encore mieux, Daniel. Elles vont encore mieux. »

« Quoi ? » Il n'arrive pas à m'entendre par-dessus les cris et je ne peux pas supporter de l'entendre, aussi je raccroche simplement.

Je regarde Walter et une série aléatoire d'idées utiles me passe par la tête. « Appelez une équipe de défense pour rester en alerte dans la salle d'embarquement, juste au cas où. » Il semble excessivement heureux que j'ai dit quelque chose de si normal et attendu. Je peux pratiquement voir sa queue remuer joyeusement alors qu'il appelle l'équipe par les haut-parleurs. Je me demande s'il aimerait qu'on le tapote sur la tête. Je regarde l'équipe de défense prendre position pour tenir à distance tout intrus qui pourrait arriver et je souris.

Non, je ne suis pas extrêmement fière de mes camarades. Je suis extrêmement fière d'avoir fait d'une pierre deux coups.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Major Carter ? » La voix de Teal'c résonne derrière moi et elle est si bienvenue que je le serre presque dans mes bras. Mais je ne peux pas l'étreindre car il y a une tornade de trois ans qui se jette dans mes bras à cet instant même.

Daniel semble soulagé et effrayé en même temps. C'est une expression déconcertante à voir. « Sam, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je suis si heureuse que je pourrais chanter, malgré la crise imminente. Je pourrais me lever et danser un numéro de claquettes dans la salle de contrôle avec un haut-de-forme et une canne, là tout de suite. Voyez-vous, je sais une petite chose sur la façon dont les choses fonctionnent ici et je sais qu'il n'y a rien qui empêcherait SG1 de venir en courant quand une équipe de défense est appelée en salle d'embarquement.

Et le fait que, peut-être, juste peut-être, j'ai cassé l'iris rendra le Général-Rabat-Joie si fâché contre moi qu'il me bannira d'y travailler dessus et je pourrais aller jouer avec Jack.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux questions de mes coéquipiers que j'entends le bruit révélateur de pas sur les marches. Je regarde Jack, qui s'est avec joie pelotonnée dans mes bras. Il est capable de lire mon inquiétude, de ressentir ma tension comme toujours, et sa tête se tourne vers l'escalier. Bon, Jack est un homme intelligent ; nous avons établi cela. Mais il est aussi un bébé intelligent car ses petits bras potelés me lâchent instantanément. Avant que je comprenne ce qui se passe, il se libère vivement de mes bras, de mon giron, et sans bruit s'affale sur le sol à mes pieds. Puis ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes mollets en une prise ferme. Daniel sourit ; Teal'c aussi craque un sourire. Je les aurais soupçonnés de lui avoir appris à se cacher excepté qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre quoi que ce soit pendant qu'il était parti.

Daniel s'aplatit contre le mur pour éviter d'être remarqué par Hammond quand il s'approche de moi. Teal'c s'écarte simplement du chemin du général, sachant qu'il n'y a tout simplement nulle part où il pourrait se fondre. Le Général Hammond ne montre aucun signe d'avoir remarqué que ses ordres ont été désobéis. Il s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'alarme visible dans ses yeux.

« Major Carter, quel est le problème ? »

Avec Jack douillettement et silencieusement attaché à mes jambes, je me sens beaucoup plus heureuse en ce qui concerne mon travail et, en fait, je me sens un peu coupable pour mon rôle dans le problème avec l'iris. « Je travaille à réparer le système, monsieur. Malheureusement, le contrôle de l'iris s'est mis en mode autonome. J'ai ordonné une équipe de défense comme mesure de sécurité jusqu'à ce que l'iris soit pleinement fonctionnel. »

Hammond hoche la tête pensivement et, pendant un bref moment, quand il jette un regard à Daniel et étrécit ses yeux en me regardant, je crains qu'il ne se rappelle avoir ordonné un instant plutôt à Daniel, Teal'c et au hurlant Jack miniature de sortir d'ici. « Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que l'iris fonctionne de nouveau ? »

C'est une question difficile. Je n'avais pas fait assez attention pour vraiment avoir une idée exacte de la manière dont j'avais réussi à bousiller l'iris, aussi je ne sais vraiment pas si cela prendra deux minutes ou deux heures. « Moins de trente minutes, mon Général. » La règle d'or avec le général est que pour toute durée estimée mesurée en heures, il m'ordonnera de réparer plus vite. Il est habituellement plus indulgent quand il s'agit de quelque chose de moins important.

Comme pour me railler, l'iris se referme. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement – s'il doit être cassé, autant qu'il le soit en étant fermé. Puis il s'ouvre à nouveau, et je jure que si le titane pouvait avoir un sourire narquois, c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne paraît pas content, mais il hoche la tête. « Trente minutes, Major. »

J'acquiesce joyeusement, sachant que cette brève conversation a probablement mis à rude épreuve la patience et le calme remarquable du Jack de trois ans sous le bureau. « A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Hammond se dirige vers l'escalier, mais se retourne alors que je commence à me détendre. « Dr. Jackson, je crois vous avoir ordonné d'emmener l'enfant. »

En garçon intelligent qu'il est, la prise de Jack se resserre sur mes jambes. Je jette un coup d'œil à Daniel, qui paraît très coupable en articulant le mot 'désolé' vers moi. Il ne va pas être traduit en cour martiale ; moi oui. Je pivote sur mon siège, soulevant Jack du sol. « Monsieur-- »

Hammond lève sa main. « Ma patience s'épuise. Dr. Jackson, emmenez le garçon dans le quartier des invités et assurez-vous qu'il y reste cette fois. »

Les épaules de Daniel s'affaissent d'un air abattu alors qu'il s'accroupit pour prendre Jack. Nous entendons tous Jack prendre une profonde respiration, se préparant à crier encore. Je pose ma main sur sa tête, le calmant pour le moment. « Monsieur, s'il vous plait, Daniel lui fait peur. »

Je sais qu'il ne plaisante pas à propos de sa patience qui s'amenuise et il a été plus compréhensif que la plupart des généraux ne le seraient quand les personnes semblent ignorer complètement leurs ordres, aussi je m'attends à affronter le poids de sa colère. Mais apparemment mon affirmation le surprend si complètement qu'il oublie qu'il est fâché avec nous.

« Pourquoi au nom du ciel quelqu'un aurait peur de Daniel ? »

Daniel répond pour moi en se relevant, assumant qu'il a obtenu un répit. « C'est Jack. Quand a-t-il jamais fait preuve de logique ? »

Hammond fait un signe de tête vers Jack, qui est attaché avec ses bras et ses jambes à ma jambe. « Aussi longtemps qu'il ne se met pas dans le chemin, Jack peut rester avec vous. »

Je suis sur le point de sourire en remerciements, mais Jack me bat. « Yay ! » Il relâche ma jambe et regrimpe sur mes genoux, enfouissant son visage contre mon cou. D'accord, autant j'adore avoir Jack attaché à moi au propre comme au figuré, je suis plus qu'un peu gênée à cet instant.

Le Général Hammond commence à sourire, mais toute réponse qu'il aurait pu émettre est interrompue par le bruit de la Porte en train de s'activer. Aucun de nous n'a à demander puisque nous savons tous que personne n'est censé rentrer aujourd'hui. Je me retourne pour regarder le vortex s'ouvrir, mes bras se resserrant instinctivement autour de Jack. Nous sommes sans défense et maintenant je me sens plus qu'un peu stupide de n'avoir pu mettre mes sentiments personnels de côté pour réparer l'ordinateur puisque Jack est autant à la merci de quiconque viendra à travers la Porte que le reste d'entre nous.

Le silence est presque décevant car personne n'apparaît. La Porte ne se referme pas cependant, aussi je sais que quelque chose se passe. J'essaie toutes les commandes qui fonctionnent encore sur la Porte. « Il y a un signal EM entrant, monsieur, mais l'ordinateur ne peut pas l'interpréter. »

Hammond se saisit de l'intercom. « Restez en alerte, soldats. » L'équipe de défense pointait déjà leurs armes vers la Porte, mais ses mots fait tout le monde se tenir encore plus droit. Il se retourne vers moi. « Avons-nous une idée de qui ou ce à quoi nous attendre ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, monsieur. » Je ne veux pas le mentionner puisque je n'ai aucune raison particulière d'y penser, mais quelque chose à propos du signal EM semble familier. Je devrais peut-être le mentionner. Je devrais peut-être au moins réagir à mes propres instincts pour bouger. Mais je ne fais rien.

Et alors soudain, une lumière bleue jaillit de l'ordinateur droit vers moi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre Neuf**

Il fait sombre. Très sombre. Probablement parce que mes yeux sont fermés. Je vais faire un inventaire mental avant de révéler que je suis consciente. C'est un truc de militaire. Je me rappelle que nous nous attendions à ce que quelqu'un nous envahisse ou nous attaque, il se pourrait donc que je puisse avoir besoin de cacher mon état pendant un certain temps. Je vérifie méthodiquement mon corps, bougeant, autant que je l'ose, sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur moi. Tout semble en assez bon état, excepté le mal de crâne atroce, ce qui me fait penser que je voudrais peut-être garder mes yeux fermés pendant très longtemps, et une lourdeur plutôt dérangeante sur ma poitrine, ce qui me fait penser que je suis en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Je sais que je ne fais pas vraiment partie de la population à risque, mais plus j'y pense, plus je réalise que je peux à peine respirer.

La peur d'être sur le point de mourir outrepasse celle d'être observée par des aliens hostiles. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, cherchant frénétiquement quelqu'un pour m'aider. Il y a un groupe de personnes s'affairant autour de moi, mais aucun d'eux ne semble être des aliens et aucun d'eux ne semble me prêter attention. Je ne suis plus aussi inquiète de ma mort imminente. Le poids sur ma poitrine s'explique beaucoup plus simplement par la présence du petit garçon profondément endormi sur moi que par une crise cardiaque. Alors que je me redresse, je commence à remarquer l'ampleur du chaos autour de moi.

Tout d'abord, je suis couchée par terre dans la salle de contrôle. Je ne vois pas comment me laisser là pour faire une sieste pourrait être une bonne idée, il doit donc y avoir un problème bien plus important. Hammond est là, criant pour savoir où est l'équipe médicale. Il semble content de me voir consciente. Probablement parce ça fera une personne de moins que l'équipe médicale devra prendre soin. Daniel et Walter sont également allongés par terre, et ils sont tous les deux inconscients. Je me rends compte que le front de Jack porte une vilaine marque rouge qui commence à se transformer en cloques. Ce qui me fait soudain prendre conscience que des parties de mon visage me brûlent aussi – des mêmes types de brûlures, j'en parierai.

« Major, fermez-moi cet iris ! » L'ordre de Hammond fait peu de chose pour me sortir du brouillard dans lequel je suis. Je sais que Janet aura son mot à dire sur ma capacité à travailler si j'avoue que tout semble être dans une sorte de flou et plutôt au ralenti.

Je préfère qu'elle ne le découvre pas, aussi je me redresse, m'affalant de justesse sur une chaise avant de m'évanouir. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment que la salle de contrôle ait été installée dans un parc d'attractions, mais c'est certainement l'impression que ça donne. J'essaie de faire attention à Jack qui, je commence maintenant à le réaliser, est aussi inconscient que Daniel et Walter. Je suis un peu plus troublée et dans le vague que je ne l'étais avant lorsque je retourne m'acharner sur l'ordinateur. Sans tenir compte de comment je me sens, quel que soit ce qui venait de travers la Porte n'allait pas gagner. Je refuse de laisser cela arriver. Pas après que cela ait blessé mes amis.

Principalement par accident, bien que j'avouerai que mes capacités à raisonner illogiquement dues au mal de tête écrasant avait peut-être eu un effet, je repris le contrôle de l'iris, obtenant sa fermeture avec un bruit sourd satisfaisant. Le reste de l'ordinateur pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que je prenne quelque chose pour ma tête. Mais juste au cas où, je dis à quelqu'un qui est peut-être ou peut-être pas invisible de mettre la base sur l'alimentation de secours pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse activer quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Je me retourne, le léger mouvement empirant le mal de tête. Les équipes médicales sont arrivées et fondent sur Walter et Daniel. Je crois qu'ils ne remarquent même pas le bébé dans mes bras. Janet entre dans la salle, paraissant un petit peu crevée par la situation. Habituellement, les blessés viennent en franchissant la Porte ; ils ne sont pas blessés dans la salle de contrôle. Non pas que cela ne soit pas déjà arrivé, j'admets que la plupart du temps, c'est à moi que cela arrive car je suis toujours celle qui tente de réparer les ordinateurs récalcitrants quand ils ne fonctionnent pas.

Je sais que Janet essaie de déterminer si Daniel et Walter ont davantage besoin de son aide. Finalement, j'attrape son regard. Sa bouche s'ouvre en béant à la vue de Jack. Je devine qu'elle a réussi à éviter les rumeurs et les cris. Heureuse Janet.

« Peux-tu marcher, Sam ? »

J'acquiesce, le soudain mouvement m'incitant à fermer les yeux contre les vagues de vertige. « Oui, je crois. » Ce n'est pas comme si Janet pouvait me porter et il n'est pas question que je me mette sur un brancard, donc je dois marcher.

« Viens avec moi. » Elle tend les bras pour prendre Jack, probablement pour s'assurer qu'il ne se blesse pas si je tombe.

Mes bras se resserrent autour lui. « Je l'ai. » Il a mal et je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Et je suis blessée, étourdie et ceci est peut-être bien la seule fois où je peux utiliser Jack comme une couverture de survie. Janet me regarde d'un air interrogateur, donnant l'impression qu'elle aurait argumenté si j'avais été en meilleure forme. Mais tout ce qu'elle fait est de me tirer hors du passage lorsque Walter et Daniel passent sur les chariots près de nous.

La culpabilité commence à faire rage le temps que nous arrivions à l'infirmerie. C'est ma faute si mes amis sont blessés. C'est ma faute si Jack est blessé. Cet adorable petit bébé me faisait confiance plus qu'à personne d'autre et je l'ai laissé être blessé. Je le serre étroitement dans mes bras, devenant plus inquiète avec le temps qui passe et qu'il est toujours inconscient. Daniel est toujours inconscient aussi, mais Daniel est remarquablement difficile à tuer et Walter a commencé à reprendre connaissance, bien que je suis presque certaine que ses descriptions colorées de zèbres dansant le hula-hoop le feront rester à l'infirmerie pendant un certain temps.

Janet m'aide à m'installer sur un lit, sortant immédiatement son stylo lumineux. « Bien, Sam, si ta tête te fait mal, ceci ne va pas l'arranger. »

Je me détourne. « Peux-tu l'ausculter en premier ? » Je tourne Jack pour lui faire face.

« Tu n'y échapperas pas. Tu as perdu connaissance. »

« Mais j'ai repris connaissance, pas lui. » Normalement je ne geindrais pas, mais ça me semble parfaitement acceptable à cet instant.

Janet semble sceptique, mais se baisse quand même pour examiner les brûlures sur le visage de Jack. Elle ouvre ses yeux un à la fois pour les éclairer avec son stylo. « Est-ce que c'est ton neveu ? » Elle chatouille ses pieds et mon cœur s'élance quand d'un mouvement brusque il les écarte d'elle.

« Mon neveu a onze ans, Jan. »

« Je pensais qu'il était plus vieux que ça. » Janet sourit à Jack. Alors que ses doigts se déplacent pour chatouiller son ventre, Jack se réveille et se tortille, essayant de se rattacher à mon cou. « Il t'aime certainement. Alors qui est ce précieux petit bonhomme ? » Elle est totalement sous son charme, je peux le dire par le stupide sourire qu'elle affiche maintenant – celui qui s'accorde au mien.

Je souris en retournant Jack pour faire face à Janet. Je me penche pour que Jack sache que je lui parle. « C'est mon amie Janet. » Jack lui envoie un baiser et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire même si cela me fait mal à la tête. Bien sûr il n'est pas timide avec elle – son habilité à éviter les soins médicaux à tout prix est visiblement un instinct. « Janet, c'est- »

« Le Colonel O'Neill ! » Ses yeux s'agrandissent en le regardant. « Oh mon Dieu ! Comment cela est-il arrivé ? » J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais avant que je ne puisse former les mots, Janet m'interrompt. « Est-ce que ça a avoir avec un certain interlude dans les toilettes des dames un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? »

Mon visage devient soudain brûlant alors qu'une vive rougeur y apparaît, mais au moins maintenant elle est probablement masquée par mes vraies brûlures. « Janet ! » Je regarde autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un a entendu, mais personne ne semble être en train d'écouter.

Elle semble alarmée, s'écartant vivement du charmeur sur mes genoux. « Il n'est pas contagieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais peut-être un jour quand il y aura beaucoup d'alcool d'impliqué, mais il suffira de dire que ce n'est pas contagieux. »

Jack apparemment a fini d'être charmant. Il commence à se tortiller jusqu'à ce que je le laisse me faire face à nouveau. Mais plutôt que de se pelotonner sur moi, son visage se crispe et il commence à pleurer. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne crie pas parce que ma tête me fait vraiment mal. Mais ça semble très contraire à l'humeur dont j'ai été témoin jusqu'à maintenant.

« Jan ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui. » Je ne suis pas mère. J'ai une expérience limitée avec les enfants. Je n'ai pas fait de baby-sitting quand j'étais adolescente et la plupart du temps que j'ai passé avec les enfants a été en présence de leurs parents. Pourtant, je sens la panique s'installer à la pensée que Jack a mal et ne peut pas énoncer ce qu'il ressent pour pleurer ainsi. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Le stylo de lumière en main, Janet se penche au-dessus de Jack pour l'examiner à nouveau. « Ses pupilles semblent bien. » Jack hurle à la seconde où elle le balaie avec la lumière et cache à nouveau son visage dans mon cou. « Etait-il avec toi quand il a été blessé ? »

Tu veux m'enterrer sous la culpabilité, c'est ça ? « Oui, il était juste comme maintenant, en fait. »

« Je pense qu'il a eu la même commotion que toi, mais il est assez honnête pour pleurer de douleur. » Elle appelle une infirmière et lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. « Je vais lui donner quelque chose contre la douleur, mais je présume que tu refuseras de prendre quelque chose avant d'avoir terminé ton travail. »

« Tout ce que tu me donneras me fera dormir et je ne peux pas tant que les ordinateurs ne fonctionneront pas de nouveau. » Je baisse les yeux sur Jack, observant son corps minuscule. « Que vas-tu lui donner ? Est-ce que c'est sans danger ? Peux-tu lui donner des médicaments pour bébé ? »

Janet éclate de rire. « Je suis docteur, Sam. » Elle ébouriffe les cheveux de Jack. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. »

D'accord, je me sens idiote. Mais ce n'est pas comme si le petit Jack était venu avec une notice. Non pas que le grand Jack soit venu avec une notice non plus. Ses bras relâchent leur prise sur mon cou et je peux dire qu'il est de nouveau gagné par le sommeil. « Devrait-il dormir comme ça ? »

« Réveille-le simplement environ toutes les heures et garde un œil sur toute chose bizarre. »

« Bizarre, Janet ? Il a été physiquement attaché à moi depuis que c'est arrivé. Comment saurais-je ce qui est bizarre ? »

Janet a un grand sourire et je réalise que je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. « Il me semble me rappeler qu'il était physiquement attaché à toi avant que ceci n'arrive. »

Je jette un regard noir à mon amie, capable de supporter ses taquineries car ma commotion a réenclenché l'état euphorique de mon cerveau. Et les références à la séance de bécotage ne font pas de mal non plus. « Un jour nous allons avoir une petite discussion sur ce qui peut et ne peut pas être dit à Daniel en confidence. » Je me lève doucement, sachant que de bouger trop vite me ferait atterrir par terre.

« Sam, tu ne crois pas échapper à l'examen médical, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mince. J'espérais que la pensée de moi et de Jack en train de s'embrasser avait également rendu son cerveau euphorique. A contrecœur, je me rassis sur le lit. « Il faut vraiment que je retourne aux ordinateurs, Jan. »

« Dans une minute. »

Janet me fit un examen plutôt superficiel, ce dont j'en suis reconnaissante. Elle réveille Jack suffisamment longtemps pour lui donner le médicament que l'infirmière avait apporté. Elle vérifia même l'état de Walter et de Daniel, qui allaient bien, excepté une série de vilaines brûlures et de bleus, lesquels furent soignés assez facilement. Je la laisse appliquer de la crème sur les brûlures de Jack, mais refuse pour moi-même. Autant ça fait mal, je préfère souffrir que de me balader dans la base avec de grandes taches blanches et visqueuses sur le visage. Elle m'extorque la promesse de revenir dès que les ordinateurs seront réparés pour que le personnel puisse garder un œil sur moi pendant la nuit. Puis elle me renvoie, bien qu'envoyant une infirmière avec moi pour s'assurer que je retourne à la salle de contrôle sans problème.

Lorsque je pénètre discrètement dans la salle de contrôle, je vois un technicien sur mon siège, faisant son rapport au Général Hammond. Les ordinateurs ne fonctionnent pas, mais la base est sur l'alimentation de secours. L'homme invisible prend bien les ordres, je suppose. Le technicien se tourne pour faire face au général, grinçant des dents quand il me voit avec Jack et libère immédiatement mon siège. Il se mord sa lèvre nerveusement. « Mon Général, il semble qu'il y ait une anomalie dans l'utilisation de la puissance. »

J'aimerais vraiment frapper ma tête contre le mur, mais je sais que ça ferait bien trop mal. « Laissez-moi deviner – la salle des MALP. » Le technicien hoche la tête.

Le Général Hammond me regarde, un mélange de grimace et de clin d'œil. « Major, vous n'allez pas vous en approcher. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Jack qui suce à nouveau son pouce. Je souris au technicien. « Demandez à Siler de l'envoyer au diable. » Si seulement Jack était assez vieux pour apprécier de me voir être d'accord avec lui pour une fois.

Hammond acquiesce son accord. « Faites-le avant que le Dr. Jackson décide de discuter avec ce truc. »

« Je vais reprendre mon travail sur le système, monsieur. » Je me laisse tomber sur le siège, me disant que si je me dépêche et le répare alors je pourrais dormir plus tôt.

« Est-ce que Jack et vous allez bien ? » L'inquiétude paternelle de Hammond revient à nouveau et j'en suis heureuse. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'il soit méchant.

« Oui, mon Général, nous allons bien. »

« Bien. » C'est le général que je connais. Hammond se penche vers moi et sourit. Les yeux de Jack se ferment à nouveau, mais il est réveillé. Etonnamment il ne se recule pas de peur. « Je me demande si nous pouvons le garder petit comme ça. Il pose beaucoup moins de problème que vous. »

Heureusement, il ne peut pas me voir rougir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Dix**

Siler me fit un rapport dix minutes plus tard pour dire que tout était OK. Avec cette nouvelle, je suis capable de restaurer le système assez rapidement. Je dois effectivement mentionner l'utilisation des back-ups à Hammond, mais étant donné que l'invasion alien, la tentative d'invasion, l'attaque, ou ce que vous voulez, est déjà arrivée, il n'est pas contrarié. Il est juste heureux que presque tout soit réparable et, bien que quatre d'entre nous allions passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, les blessures étaient relativement mineures.

Jack ne fait la sieste que pendant une heure et je me rends compte après coup que son comportement grincheux pouvait s'expliquer par un besoin impérieux d'une sieste. Néanmoins, il montre rapidement des signes d'ennui absolu avec ce que je fais, mais il semble relativement satisfait de simplement me regarder. Je lui souris. Au moins je sais que son obsession de moi est réelle et complètement naturelle. Je crois que Daniel avait raison à propos de nous étant des âmes sœurs, non pas que je répéterais moi-même une telle théorie non scientifique à Jack.

« Tu t'ennuies, John ? »

Il hoche gravement la tête.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Veux-tu aller jouer pendant que je travaille ? » J'espère qu'il ira avec Teal'c de son plein gré.

Il secoue la tête tout aussi gravement.

« Alors tu auras à t'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. »

Il boude. C'est adorable. Pas nécessairement plus que quand il boude quand il est adulte, mais d'une manière totalement différente. « Je veux jouer avec toi. »

Je me tourne vers Teal'c qui est assis tranquillement à côté de moi, pour une raison ou une autre fasciné par un manuel périmé de l'Air Force qu'il a trouvé. « Hé, Teal'c ? »

Teal'c lève lentement la tête, comme si ce qu'il lit est le roman le plus captivant jamais écrit. C'est à peine s'il arrive à détacher les yeux du manuel pour me répondre. « Oui, Major Carter ? »

« Daniel a des marqueurs dans son labo. Pourriez-vous aller les chercher et un bloc pour que le colonel joue avec ? » Peut-être que Jack ne pose pas autant de problème à trois ans que moi, mais un enfant qui s'ennuie est un enfant qui s'ennuie. Il est préférable de l'occuper.

Teal'c acquiesce, posant à contrecœur le manuel qu'il lisait. Quand je me retourne vers Jack, il regarde fixement Teal'c, essayant d'imiter le célèbre haussement de sourcil. Je glousse en le regardant, simplement parce que je le peux. Il me regarde, son visage se fendant d'un grand sourire.

Je n'ai jamais été attirée par les enfants, vraiment. Les enfants ont une imagination folle, et pas vraiment utile contrairement à mes propres folies, et je n'arrive jamais vraiment à comprendre ce qu'ils racontent. J'ai toujours été un membre efficace et productif de la société, du moins depuis que j'ai atteint l'âge de raison, et j'ai toujours pensé qu'avoir un enfant ne ferait que me ralentir. Mais l'adoration dans les yeux de Jack en ce moment, la façon dont je le sens se blottir dans mes bras, eh bien, ça me donne envie d'avoir un bébé à moi. Je serre étroitement Jack dans mes bras, aimant la façon dont ses bras se serrent en réponse.

Teal'c revient, me tendant les marqueurs et des feuilles volantes. « Je n'ai pas pu localiser de bloc de papier ne contenant pas les notations de Daniel Jackson. J'ai pensé sage d'en trouver d'autres. »

« Bonne idée. » Car Daniel n'aurait pas été trop dérangé que Jack dessine partout sur ses notes irremplaçables. C'est ça. Et Walter ne plaisantait pas, non plus, à propos des zèbres en tutu.

J'installe Jack sur un autre fauteuil, le laissant s'amuser pendant que je commence à lancer les diagnostiques, vérifiant une nouvelle fois que tout est fonctionnel. Il dessine une série d'avions, ou ce qu'il clame être des avions, et annonce qu'il va être pilote un jour. Et dire que je pensais que j'étais la seule à savoir ce que je voulais faire pour vivre quand j'avais trois ans et me retrouvais à le faire pour de vrai.

« Bien, John, j'ai presque fini ici. Nous pourrons aller jouer dans une minute. »

Jack saute sur son fauteuil. « Yay ! »

La voix de Daniel se fait entendre derrière moi. « Comment se fait-il que vous ayez obtenu la permission de partir ? Janet insiste pour que je passe la nuit ici. »

Je me tourne pour lui faire face, assez amusée de voir qu'il n'a pas réussi à éviter la crème blanche contre les brûlures, car elle est généreusement badigeonnée sur son visage. « Ce n'est pas que j'ai obtenu la permission, mais plutôt que je ne l'ai pas demandée. Si je ne reviens pas dormir à l'infirmerie cette nuit, Janet me fera chercher par tout le personnel de la montagne. » Je regarde le front de Daniel se rider et me rend compte qu'il n'écoute pas.

« Est-ce que ce sont mes marqueurs ? » Il en ramasse un que Jack a laissé tomber par terre et retire le bouchon pour révéler la pointe écrasée. « Sam ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Teal'c. Il me regarde pendant une milliseconde puis retourne à son manuel. Je hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent. » Car, techniquement, je ne suis pas absolument sûre qu'ils viennent de son bureau donc ce n'est pas exactement un mensonge. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas très douée à tromper intentionnellement les gens.

« Je les utilise pour représenter avec précision les artefacts et les structures que nous ne pouvons pas bouger ou qui ne se photographient pas bien. C'est une partie importante de mon matériel de référencement. »

« Danny, vous pleurnichez. »

« J'ai une blessure à la tête. »

« Moi aussi. Je vous en achèterai de nouveaux. Prenez un siège. » Il commence à donner des signes d'instabilité sur ses pieds, mais je suppose que cela a beaucoup à avoir avec le fait qu'il ne cesse de se baisser pour ramasser les marqueurs abandonnés un par un.

Il fait un rapide tour d'horizon. « Où ? »

Effectivement, il n'y a plus de siège disponible. Je suis sur le point de suggérer qu'il prenne le mien puisque je prévois de partir, mais Jack saute de son fauteuil et regarde Daniel.

« Assis ici. » Nous sommes sidérés alors que Jack grimpe sur mes genoux une fois de plus. Il me montre son dernier gribouillage. « J'ai fait ça pour toi ! »

Je ne peux même pas faire ooh et aah sur le chef-d'œuvre artistique. Je suis trop impressionnée par sa récente incursion dans le domaine de l'altruisme. « John, c'était très gentil à toi de donner ton fauteuil à Daniel. »

Jack me surprend encore une fois en se tournant et tendant ses bras vers Daniel. Aussi stupéfait que moi, Daniel laisse un Jack soudain affectueux le serrer dans ses bras, « Merci, Danny. »

Daniel lève les yeux sur moi. Je hausse les épaules. Ca doit être la blessure à la tête. Il regarde à nouveau Jack. « De quoi ? »

« Tu as sauvé Sam. » Jack me tend à nouveau les bras et j'en suis heureuse. Je n'aime pas la jalousie qui a éclaté à la pensée d'être remplacée.

Daniel semble confus tout comme moi et nous nous tournons silencieusement vers Teal'c. Tea'lc n'a même pas à lever les yeux pour savoir que nous attendons une réponse de sa part. « Daniel Jackson a poussé le Major Carter et le jeune O'Neill hors de la trajectoire durant l'attaque. »

Je vérifie avec Jack qui hoche énergiquement la tête. « Alors effectivement, merci, Daniel. » Ca explique effectivement pourquoi Jack et moi n'étions pas plus grièvement blessés. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur, lequel affiche le succès du dernier test que j'ai fait. « Sur ce, les garçons, Jack et moi partons. »

Jack glisse par terre pendant que je regroupe mes dossiers et ses dessins. Il est déjà à la porte menant au couloir, impatient de s'amuser. Je suis impatiente moi-même, mais le colossal mal de tête m'empêche de sauter comme Jack.

« Pas si vite, Major. » La voix de Hammond flotte jusqu'au bas des marches, devançant son corps.

Je fais une grimace à Jack dont le visage triste regarde maintenant la personne qu'il préfère le moins sur Terre s'approcher de nous. Je crois que je pourrais pleurer.

« J'aimerais avoir les membres de SG1 pour un bref débriefing relatif aux évènements de ce jour. »

Je veux vraiment dire quelque chose d'intelligent, de grossier et de sarcastique, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je souris simplement. « A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Jack frappe du pied, plante ses mains sur ses hanches, et dévisage le général. « Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre Onze**

Laissez-moi vous assurer que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas poussé un cri de ravissement à propos de quelque chose. Mais je l'ai fait. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Il est simplement si mignon. Le cri fut suivi de gloussements – tellement de gloussements que j'en ai des larmes aux yeux et peux à peine respirer. Tous les autres dans la pièce ont quasiment la même réaction. Ceci en est la preuve : Jack est officiellement l'enfant le plus mignon qui ait jamais existé.

Nous montons les marches en file indienne, en ricanant, à la suite du Général Hammond. Je tends les bras vers Jack pour le soulever, mais il est toujours fâché à cause de la réunion. Il me fait la tête. Adorable au possible, je vous le dis.

« Viens, John. Je te promets que ça ne sera pas long. »

Ses yeux s'étrécissent et son expression ressemble énormément à sa version adulte. Autant j'aime le petit Jack, le grand Jack me manque. « Juré craché ? »

J'ai un grand sourire. C'est tellement quelque chose que le grand Jack aurait pu dire. Je suis presque certaine que Jack pourrait conquérir le monde avec son charme. « Absolument. »

Il me regarde pendant un long moment. « D'accord. » Mais plutôt que de me tendre les bras pour que je le porte, il monte les marches tout seul.

Il devrait être dit que les marches sont si hautes qu'elles atteignent presque ses genoux. Il n'a pas la force de grimper cette hauteur d'une seule jambe, aussi il doit se pencher en avant et pousser sur ses bras. Puis il se lève, triomphant de son exploit. Une marche de faite, encore beaucoup d'autres à grimper. Il répète tout le processus sur la marche suivante, tentant juste avec ses jambes et échouant avant d'utiliser de nouveau ses bras.

Quatre marches plus tard, le Général Hammond apparaît en haut de l'escalier. « Major ? aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait. »

Je lève la tête avec un sourire peiné. « Il peut le faire tout seul, mon Général. Nous arrivons. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir accélérer le processus ? »

Avec un soupire discret, je prends Jack. Je le soulève de quelques centimètres du sol avant qu'il ne commence à pleurer. « Je peux le faire tout seul ! »

Le général ne semble pas impressionné. Je repose donc Jack et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu peux le faire tout seul, mais c'est beaucoup plus rapide si je te porte et plus vite nous serons là-haut plus vite nous pourrons aller jouer. »

Jack réfléchit sérieusement à ses options, mais au bout du compte, à la manière typique de Jack, la franche obstination l'emporte. « J'ai dit que je peux le faire tout seul. »

Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de contrarier Jack ou Hammond, mais Jack peut probablement venir à bout des marches tout seul et le Général Hammond pourrait, si je le pousse trop, refuser de nous laisser quitter la base ce soir. « Très bien, John. Fais comme tu veux. » Je le dépasse, grimpant les marches deux par deux. Je m'assois à la table de conférence, fermant les yeux et frottant les tempes dans l'espoir que le mal de tête lancinant s'apaise. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû monter les marches en courant comme cela.

Le Général Hammond fouille quelques rapports. « Je vais faire en sorte que cela soit rapide. Je sais que nous sommes tous désespérés de voir cette journée se terminer. »

« SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! »

Je crois que Jack vient de remarquer que je ne suis plus dans sa ligne de vision. Je jette un coup d'œil au général sans raison particulière. Je me fiche de ce qu'il dira, je ne vais pas laisser Jack crier mon nom à nouveau et ne rien faire. Hammond paraît fatigué. Entre perdre Jack, le Jack rétréci et l'attaque alien, je pense que nous avons tous atteint notre limite. Je reviens jusqu'aux marches et me penche par-dessus la rambarde. Ses pleurs cessent aussitôt qu'il me voit.

« Tu veux venir ici avec moi ? » Je le regarde hocher la tête, des larmes mouillent ses joues potelées. « Alors tu devras me laisser te porter. » Il hoche de nouveau la tête en levant ses bras vers moi. Je descends et remonte les marches lentement cette fois pour empêcher mon mal de tête d'empirer. La pathétique incursion de Jack dans l'indépendance est réprimée alors qu'il se blottit de nouveau dans mes bras. J'écoute sa douce respiration alors qu'il suce son pouce. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi satisfaite de toute ma vie. J'aime cette sensation.

Puis soudain, Daniel, Teal'c et le Général Hammond se lèvent de la table. Je regarde autour de moi, confuse quant au sujet de la réunion ou à son manque. Je peux voir le Général Hammond à travers la vitre – il est déjà retourné à son bureau – en train de mettre son manteau. Teal'c est parti le temps que je regarde à nouveau la salle. Daniel a un sourire suffisant.

« Bonne sieste ? »

Et voilà encore ce rougissement. Ca faisait une heure entière que je n'avais pas rougi. Je commençais à oublier ce que l'on ressentait à être perpétuellement embarrassé. Je ne me suis jamais endormie pendant une réunion, peu importe combien j'étais fatiguée ou m'ennuyais. « Vous plaisantez. »

Daniel secoue la tête. Je sais que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui le fait sourire, quoi que cela puisse être. « Vous sembliez si satisfaite et douillette avec Jack dans vos bras. Je suppose que vous devez vous contenter de ce que vous pouvez avoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil au bureau de Hammond pour m'assurer qu'il est déjà parti. Mon visage est devenu d'un rouge encore plus profond. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de bonne réplique. Je suis toujours à moitié endormie. « Je mettrai cela sur le compte de ce coup sur la tête, Daniel. » Ma voix contient un avertissement – c'est suffisamment gênant qu'il veuille me taquiner en privé, mais il a besoin de se surveiller quand nous sommes sur la base.

« On se voit plus tard. Je vais essayer de travailler un peu avant que Janet ne me mette la main dessus. » Il part avec cette déclaration.

Je regarde Jack qui est de nouveau en train de me fixer. « Je crois que nous allons peut-être pouvoir nous amuser un peu maintenant. »

Jack me regarde avec tout son sérieux, sortant son pouce de sa bouche assez longtemps pour me répondre. « Enfin. »

C'est tellement Jack que je ne peux que rire. Je devine que l'attitude fait autant partie de lui que son attachement à moi. Je profite de son âge actuel comme une parfaite excuse. « Je t'aime. »

Il me sourit en se penchant en avant pour embrasser ma joue. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Tu as intérêt. » Je le chatouille alors que nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur. Je fiche le camp de cette base avant que quelqu'un ne m'attrape. Nous faisons tout le chemin jusqu'à la voiture avant de me rendre compte que je ne peux pas conduire avec un enfant de trois ans non attaché dans la voiture. Je me rappelle que le 4x4 de Jack a un siège enfant, aussi je dois retourner au SGC. Je suis certaine que ses clés sont dans son vestiaire. Je suis sûre qu'il voudra probablement savoir comment je connais la combinaison de son vestiaire un jour ou l'autre, mais c'est quelque chose que j'aurais à gérer plus tard. Alors que je fouille pour trouver ses clés, je remarque des vêtements jetés au fond. Ce sont ceux que je portais quand j'étais rétrécie. Ils sont encore tout tachés de boue, mais je songe sérieusement à les mettre sur Jack.

En fin de compte, je ne peux simplement pas me résoudre à l'habiller d'un t-shirt rose et d'un jean avec des fleurs roses brodées. Ce ne serait pas bien. Merde, je suis encore en rogne du fait que quelqu'un m'ait mise dans ça – moi, le plus grand garçon manqué de tous les temps.

Je dois donc trouver une autre solution. Les solutions sont mon fort de toute façon. J'y réfléchis pendant que j'attache Jack dans le siège et élude les étranges regards des gars du poste de sécurité. Je vais devoir lui acheter des vêtements. Et je devrais probablement lui acheter quelque chose de décent à manger également puisque ce gâteau ne va pas nous tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Je me gare dans la première galerie marchande que je vois avec un grand magasin. Je trouve mon chemin jusqu'au rayon enfants assez facilement, mais c'est là que je bloque. Je n'ai en fait aucune idée de la taille à acheter. Je ne veux pas paraître trop évidente à ce sujet de peur que quelqu'un ne se demande si j'ai kidnappé Jack ou que quelqu'un remarque qu'il ne porte qu'un t-shirt. Je regarde fixement rangées après rangées avec, j'en suis sûre, une expression absolument déconcertée. Mon mal de tête s'aggrave à tout ce choix devant moi.

« Il a trois ans et demi, n'est-ce pas ? » Je lève les yeux, surprise, sur la vendeuse. Elle semble elle-même avoir trois ans et demi.

« Oui. »

« Mon fils a son âge. Il grandit comme une mauvaise herbe ! »

Elle a un fils ? Est-ce que ses parents le savent ? Je crois que je deviens vieille parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fille ait l'âge d'avoir un bébé – ou un travail, à vrai dire. Mais je vois une alliance en or à son doigt et secoue la tête de stupéfaction. J'ai peut-être été enfermée dans cette montagne trop longtemps. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jack puis à la fille. « Les affaires qu'il portait ce matin ne lui vont plus très bien. » Entièrement vrai. Je me tapoterais le dos pour me féliciter si mes bras n'étaient pas chargés d'un enfant de trois ans.

« Il y a de super ensembles par ici. Ils sont un peu longs, mais ils ont un élastique à la taille donc il pourra les porter longtemps. Et ils sont aussi résistance aux tâ-- »

Je cesse d'écouter en suivant Miss Perky jusqu'à la bonne rangée. « Super. Je vais en prendre un. »

« Trains ou motos ? » Miss Perky soulève deux ensembles : l'un avec des trains sur le t-shirt et l'autre avec des motos.

Je souris à Jack. « Motos. » Je sors mon portefeuille pour signaler que je n'ai pas l'intention de poursuivre les achats.

Miss Perky me conduit à la caisse, jacassant joyeusement que nous devrions réunir les garçons pour qu'ils jouent ensemble un de ces jours. Je n'imagine pas être intéressée, même si j'avais un enfant. Je lui souris d'un sourire aussi amical que possible alors que son jacassement me tape sur les nerfs.

« Nous sommes en retard, je dois donc me dépêcher. J'ai été ravie de parler avec vous. » Je ne lui donne pas l'occasion de dire autre chose. Je saisis le sac et cours. Je ne m'arrête même pas quand Jack repère un chien géant en peluche et commence à demander s'il peut l'avoir.

Je remets Jack dans la voiture le temps de lui mettre ses nouveaux vêtements. Puis nous nous rendons à l'épicerie pour les Fruit Loops et du lait. Il y a des vitamines dedans, c'est donc suffisamment nourrissant pour le moment, et puisque je ne sais pas cuisiner, c'est probablement le meilleur qu'il obtiendra de moi. Jack commence à s'agiter parce qu'il ne voit toujours pas d'amusement à faire des courses, sauf pour quelques voitures jouet qu'il aperçoit, mais je ne m'arrête pas suffisamment longtemps pour les acheter. Je fais de mon mieux pour marcher tout en courant pour retourner à la voiture pour pouvoir aller au parc avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre pour jouer et que je ne doive le ramener à la base.

« Un chien ! » Son cri perçant est si fort que je cesse net mes réflexions.

Cela ne fit rien pour mon mal de tête, pas d'un iota. Je me tourne pour regarder dans la direction que Jack montre du doigt, incapable de résister à quelque chose qui l'excite à ce point. Il fait des bonds dans mes bras, tendant ses deux mains pour toucher les chiens à travers la vitre du magasin. Oh, j'aurais dû voir cela venir. Mais puisque je n'ai pas d'enfant, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que je prévoie le danger de passer tout près d'un magasin où l'on vend des animaux de compagnie. Bien sûr, le magasin est plus près que le parc et, en toute vraisemblance, plus amusant.

Je dépose Jack par terre et le regarde alors qu'il presse son visage contre la vitrine. Un des chiots vient vers lui et lèche la vitre. Jack glousse et j'ouvre la porte pour qu'il fonce dedans. Je me tiens derrière lui alors qu'il regarde, hypnotisé, les chiens. Ils sont mignons, mais absolument aucune chance que je m'occupe d'un chien avec la vie que je mène.

Après vingt minutes pendant lesquels Jack parle aux chiots, un adolescent boutonneux vient vers nous. « Aimeriez-vous en voir un? »

Je secoue la tête. « Nous regardons juste pour le moment. »

Jack se tourne vers moi, ses yeux s'emplissant déjà de larmes. « Je veux voir un chien ! »

Je ne peux supporter davantage de larmes. « D'accord, est-ce qu'il peut en caresser un ? »

Le garçon soulève un chiot jappant et excité hors de la cage et l'installe devant Jack. Il saute immédiatement, posant ses pattes de devant sur Jack et le faisant tomber par terre. Jack commence à brailler et le chiot s'éloigne en trottinant, le garçon derrière lui.

Jack se remet de façon mal assurée sur ses pieds et revient en courant vers moi, étreignant mes genoux en pleurant. Apparemment, il veut voir un autre chiot. Je repère une cage plus petite contre le mur opposé et réussis à convaincre Jack de venir regarder celui-ci à la place. Les Chihuahuas ne sont pas aussi effrayants pour les enfants. Jack est enchanté. Les autres chiots étaient aussi grands que lui, mais le Chihuahua est assez petit pour que Jack le tienne, si je l'aide à ne pas serrer le ventre du chien.

Après vingt autres minutes, j'en ai assez de la vue, du bruit et de l'odeur du magasin. « Bien, John, il est l'heure de partir. »

Jack lève ses yeux vers moi avec un énorme sourire. « 'Cord. » Il commence à marcher vers la porte avec le chien miniature dans ses mains.

« John, le chien doit rester ici pour que quelqu'un puisse lui donner un bon foyer. »

Le visage de Jack s'emplit d'horreur. « Non ! »

« Si. » Je sais que c'est idiot de penser pouvoir raisonner 'bébé Jack'. Je peux à peine raisonner 'grand Jack' et ce n'est que quand il est de bonne humeur.

« A moi ! »

« Non. »

Il tape du pied, le simple acte lui faisant lâcher sa prise sur le chien. Voyant sa chance à la liberté, le chien s'échappe en courant. Jack se retourne vers moi croyant, pour une raison ou une autre, que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cela. Il prend une profonde aspiration, puis ouvre sa bouche et sort ce qui est le cri le plus fort, le plus long et le plus aigu que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie.

En cet instant de douleur assourdissante et aveuglante, je comprends quelque chose d'important. Jack n'est pas mon enfant. S'il veut un chien, il ne sera en aucun cas ma responsabilité. Et Jack a, en bien des occasions, mentionné vouloir un chien.

Je suis douée à trouver des solutions, vous vous rappelez ? Et acheter le chien résoudra deux problèmes – ça fera cesser les cris et cela aidera Jack à prendre une décision avec laquelle il hésite depuis des années. Je souris à Jack. « D'accord, allons chercher un chien. »

Jack cesse de crier, sa bouche grande ouverte. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à mon changement d'avis.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir celui-là ? » Parce que vraiment, je ne pense pas qu'un Chihuahua soit ce que Jack avait à l'esprit. Jack acquiesce. Je ne pense pas qu'acheter un des Setter Irlandais qui l'avait renversé serait une bonne idée, mais j'ai quelque doute sur ce choix. « Que dirais-tu d'un joli Beagle ? Je pense que tu aimerais un Beagle. » Je pouvais imaginer Jack avec un fidèle Beagle.

Nope. Jack veut le Chihuahua.

Je m'accroupis, me saisit de ses épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Tu devras simplement te rappeler que tu voulais un Chihuahua et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'en dissuader. »

Jack fait un grand sourire. « Yay ! »

Juste à ce moment là le vendeur revient avec celui qui s'était sauvé, je lui dis que nous prenons le chien. Je lui dis que nous avons besoin de tous les accessoires qu'un nouveau propriétaire de chien a besoin. Alors que je remplis les papiers pour certifier que j'ai plus de dix-huit ans, je décide d'écraser dans l'œuf tout futur problème concernant la propriété du chien et met le nom de Jack en tant que propriétaire. Le garçon regarde les papiers avec curiosité.

« Ca va être son chien. Ca ira, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesce. « J'aurai simplement besoin de votre signature dans la case 'parents'. »

Je regarde Jack, qui est assis sur le comptoir avec un jouet qui grince dans ses mains. « Il faudra que tu t'en occupes, d'accord ? »

Jack hoche la tête joyeusement. « Quel est son nom ? »

« C'est ton chien, John. Tu dois lui donner un nom. »

Le garçon me tend tous les papiers et les sacs. Il tend la boîte, qui contenant un hyperactif Chihuahua glapissant, à Jack. « Voici ton chien ! »

Jack regarde le garçon. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le garçon sourit et montre du doigt son porte-nom. « Pete. »

Oh mon Dieu. Pas bon.

Jack se retourne vers moi. « Je veux l'appeler Pete. »

Une fois de plus je le fixe droit dans les yeux. « Tu devras te rappeler que c'était ton idée aussi. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze**

A l'origine, mon plan avait été d'emmener Jack au parc et ensuite chez moi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez tard pour que je puisse retourner à l'infirmerie pour dormir. Ou peut-être, m'endormir accidentellement dans mon propre lit et oublier complètement toute cette affaire de dormir à l'infirmerie. Mais l'apparition de Pete changeait tout cela. Pas question que ce chiot pas encore propre s'approche de ma maison ou de mon magnifique parquet.

J'installe Jack dans le 4x4 et ensuite Pete, ou la boîte contenant Pete, à l'avant. J'enroule la ceinture autour de la boîte pour la garder en place. Immédiatement, Jack commence à geindre qu'il veut Pete avec lui.

« Ecoute, John, je viens de dépenser une petite fortune pour Pete et je ne vais pas le laisser courir dans le 4x4 où il a des chances de se faire mal. Et je refuse de devoir te l'expliquer si Pete s'oublie dans ton 4x4. »

Jack paraît dûment confus par ma déclaration, mais son expression change alors et devient inquiète. « Est-ce que Pete aura peur d'être tout seul dans sa boîte ? Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur. »

J'ébouriffe les cheveux en désordre de Jack et souris, son charme me rappelant pourquoi je ne peux jamais lui dire non. « Es-tu effrayé dans ton siège tout seul ? »

Il secoue la tête fermement. « Je suis un grand garçon ! »

Je ris, pensant au fait qu'il ne peut aller nulle part sans crier après moi. « Pete est un grand garçon aussi. Il ira bien. » Je monte dans le 4x4 et démarre, remarquant que Pete est anormalement calme. Il faut que je vérifie. Pete est blotti contre un côté de la boîte, ses grands yeux noirs grand ouverts. Il tremble de peur. Je lui tapote la tête et il se baisse vivement. Mais dès que je touche doucement le haut de sa tête, ses yeux se ferment. Pauvre petite chose. Ce monde n'était pas fait pour les tout petits chiens.

Nous sommes presque au parc – un trajet de vingt minutes rempli de discours à propos de chiens et quelques cris occasionnels de Pete pour affirmer son accord – quand Jack s'arrête de jacasser à lui-même. « Sam ? »

« Oui ? » Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il paraît perplexe. « Où sont ma maman et mon papa ? »

Là, c'est une bonne question car je n'ai en fait aucune idée. Jack ne parle jamais de ses parents. « Probablement chez eux dans le Minnesota je suppose. » Il n'a jamais mentionné qu'ils étaient morts, donc je ne peux que supposer qu'ils sont toujours en vie. En y pensant, j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment les rencontrer. Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée – étant donné les récentes évolutions, du moins avant bébé Jack, il semblerait que j'ai effectivement une chance de les rencontrer un jour. Je me demande s'ils m'aimeront – ou si c'est un truc des O'Neill de détester les scientifiques.

Jack semble satisfait par ma réponse, bien que l'idée du Minnesota est probablement au-delà de sa compréhension. A trois ans, les lieux consistent généralement à la maison et celle des grands parents. Et dans mon cas, à l'espace, mais remarquez, j'étais une enfant un tout petit peu étrange. En fait, je le suis toujours.

Une minute plus tard, il se manifeste à nouveau. « Sam ? »

« Oui, John ? »

« Papa m'appelle John et maman m'appelle Jack. »

Je pouffe de rire. « Je crois que je sais qui a gagné cette discussion. »

« Voudras-tu être ma maman ? »

Dans une pièce pleine de monde, sa question serait incroyablement embarrassante pour tous les deux. Mais puisque nous sommes seuls, c'est simplement mignon. Aussi je lui souris. « Et si je promets de ne jamais, jamais te quitter ? Est-ce que ça ira ? » Parce que ce n'est tellement pas de l'amour maternel que je ressens pour Jack.

Jack sourit joyeusement. « D'accord ! »

Quand nous sommes au parc, je libère Jack du siège enfant et fouille dans le sac du magasin d'animaux de compagnie. Jack grimpe sur mes genoux tandis que je mets le collier sur Pete – je jure que son cou est plus petit que le tour de mon poignet. Finalement, je lâche Jack et Pete, après un débat interne pour savoir combien un collier de chien est supposé être serré. Je ne veux pas l'étrangler, mais je ne pense pas que Jack sera consolable si Pete s'enfuit.

J'observe d'un banc alors que Jack emmène Pete se promener. Il babille joyeusement, à personne en particulier, de trucs de chien et Pete semble assez content d'avancer comme il peut derrière lui. Jusqu'à ce que Pete tombe par hasard sur un gobelet de café jeté dans l'herbe. Le vent souffle juste assez pour faire le balancer légèrement. Pete interprète le doux mouvement comme un défi. Il se tient là et glapit férocement au gobelet – aussi férocement qu'il peut, je suppose – pendant un long moment. Le gobelet de café ne se laisse pas démonter, Pete non plus.

Jack essaie de continuer d'avancer, tirant sur la laisse du pauvre Pete. « Sam ! »

D'accord, je trouve en fait absolument adorable, mignon et amusant quand le grand Jack geint. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne le fait que quand il est de bonne humeur et qu'il me taquine et que sa voix est si sacrément sexy que je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il dit. Mais à cet instant, il n'y a qu'un petit Jack et il pourrait bien être n'importe quel enfant de trois ans qui geint, et étonnamment, je n'en suis pas charmée. Je me saisis de Pete et le ramène sur le banc, secourant Pete d'une défaite certaine face au sinistre gobelet de café et permettant ainsi à Jack de courir partout. Pete est visiblement épuisé de son état de panique constante et se pelotonne avec joie sur mes genoux.

Jack joue dans la cage aux écureuils, me donnant presque des crises cardiaques chaque fois qu'il est à deux doigts de se briser le cou. Mais à la manière typique de Jack, il s'en sort et prétend que ce n'était rien du tout.

Pete se réveille de sa sieste et me regarde fixement avec ses yeux immenses qui recouvrent presque tout son visage. Je crois qu'il essaie de décider si je suis un prédateur. Comparé au gobelet de café, je dois paraître plutôt terrifiante. Je lui tapote la tête et il cligne des yeux en me regardant. Il y a quelque chose de familier dans son visage – les grands yeux noirs, la bouche minuscule, ses jambes comme des brindilles, son corps miniature pathétique, la tête en forme de triangle inversé. Je suis presque certaine que les Chihuahua sont les précurseurs génétiques des Asgards.

Je soulève Pete près de mon visage et regarde dans ses yeux. « Es-tu super intelligent, Pete ? »

Il cligne des yeux. Peut-être qu'il est télékinétique.

« Franchement, ça me pose un problème de t'appeler Pete. Puis-je t'appeler Thor ? »

Il cligne à nouveau ses yeux.

« Sam ? »

Je lève les yeux pour découvrir Jack en train de me regarder avec curiosité. Et voilà, je rougis immédiatement. Je ne devrais pas être embarrassée devant un enfant de trois ans, mais étant donné que j'ai tous mes souvenirs quand j'avais trois ans, j'ai peur que Jack aussi et jamais, ô grand jamais, Jack ne manquera de me rappeler le fait que j'étais en train de parler à un chien. Je souris. « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu parles à Pete ? »

Je me penche jusqu'à être à son niveau. « Il m'a dit que son nom est Thor. »

Jack fronce son nez. « Tor ? »

Je ris doucement. « En fait, ça pourrait marcher aussi. »

Jack se penche en avant pour regarder Thor. « Les chiens ne peuvent pas parler, Sam. »

Je souris. « Demande à Daniel. Il a eu des conversations avec des chiens. »

Jack grimpe sur le banc puis sur mes genoux. Il tapote Thor sur la tête. « Très bien, Tor. » Il se blottit contre mon cou. « J'ai faim. »

Souriante, je soulève Jack et Thor et me dirige vers le 4x4. Le Général Hammond avait raison – Jack est beaucoup plus facile à gérer quand il a trois ans.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre treize**

A environ un bloc du parc, j'arrivais à un stop. Tout droit me mènera à la base. A gauche me mènera à la maison. Je ne voulais vraiment, vraiment pas aller au SGC. Je tournais à gauche, décidant que je pourrais enfermer Thor dans la salle de bain où il ne pourrait pas abîmer mon parquet. De plus, j'ai une boîte de Fruit Loops qui allait être périmée avant que je ne les mange moi-même.

Je pose Thor sur le sol de la salle de bain, le regardant pendant un moment pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Il commence immédiatement à mordiller le tapis de bain, j'ai donc besoin d'un nouveau plan. Facile – je le mettrai dans la baignoire. Les parois sont trop hautes pour qu'il s'échappe et ce sera même plus facile pour nettoyer. Je fais taire les interrogations inquiètes de Jack sur le fait que cela sera ennuyeux pour Thor. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait résoudre la paix du monde et contempler les grands mystères de la vie ou quelque chose comme ça s'il surmontait sa peur irrationnelle du robinet.

Jack, avec l'aide de trois épais livres de physique, est capable de s'asseoir à table pour savourer notre dîner. Je ricane doucement alors qu'il mange, essayant de fourrer des cuillérées chargées de céréales dans sa bouche et échouant. Il n'a jamais abandonné cette charmante habitude. Jack finit deux bols et demande un troisième, mais même moi je ne peux pas rester tranquille avec tout ce sucre, aussi je refuse. Il est déçu, mais apparemment il n'a pas encore pleinement saisi le pouvoir des caprices d'enfant. Nous nous installons sur le canapé ; il est absorbé par les dessins animés, moi avec mon portable et un tas de notes que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de taper.

Il est presque neuf heures quand Jack me demande d'arrêter les dessins animés. J'accède rapidement à sa demande car ils me rendent folle. Il semble être une heure respectable pour qu'un enfant aille dormir, mais Jack ne semble pas fatigué et je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une bataille à propos de l'heure du coucher. Ce n'est pas comme si je prévoyais d'aller dormir avant les petites heures du matin et Jack ne m'embête pas, donc je me fiche qu'il reste debout tard.

Il monte sur mes genoux et me fait un sourire satisfait lorsque j'essaie de l'enlever du clavier. « Je m'ennuie. »

« Tu pourrais aller voir Thor. »

« 'Ccord ! » Il descend tant bien que mal de mes genoux et se précipite dans le couloir, me laissant refaire ce qu'il a effacé par mégarde quand il a grimpé sur le portable. Aller voir Thor le garde occupé pendant une demi-heure. Quand il revient, il marche plus lentement et bâille. L'énergie s'épuise. Il grimpe sur le canapé avec moi, ses yeux lourds de sommeil restant à peine ouverts.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit, mon pote. »

Il lève les yeux sur moi, momentanément réveillé par la surprise. « Mais je ne suis pas- » Ses mots sont interrompus par un énorme bâillement. « Fatigué. »

Je souris. Il est tout simplement tellement mignon. Je vais absolument avoir une petite discussion avec lui quand il redeviendra normal. Je veux un de ceux-là à garder. « Que dirais-tu que je te lise une histoire ? » Heureusement, j'ai encore un cadeau de Noël que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'envoyer à mon neveu. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'emballer.

Jack se blottit contre moi et je commence à lire. Je ne me suis même pas rendue à la troisième page qu'il est déjà profondément endormi. Je l'écarte prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu. Ses cheveux ébouriffés sont, comme toujours, hérissés de partout. Il faut que je les touche, les rabatte sur sa tête. Le Jack normal me manque énormément, mais ceci est agréable. J'ai enfin une chance de m'occuper de lui, de le protéger. Ceci est le vrai Jack, celui d'avant toutes les peines, les pertes et le passé sombre. Ceci est la personne douce, aimante qu'il était censé être, aurait été, si les choses avaient été différentes. Bien sûr, si les choses avaient été différentes, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré, mais ce serait ma perte plutôt que la sienne parce qu'il en aurait été mieux.

En fait, je suis fatiguée moi aussi, ce qui n'est pas surprenant en considérant la journée que j'ai eue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Jack. Il semble confortable là où il est, mais il pourrait avoir peur s'il se réveille tout seul. Je me penche sur lui, dans le but de le porter dans ma chambre, mais ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Un léger dormeur tout comme Jack. Je lui dis de se rendormir et il ferme consciencieusement les yeux. Je pense que je devrais le laisser sur le canapé et le laisser se reposer.

Je laisse la lumière, sachant que c'est assez instinctif pour un enfant de trois ans de détester l'obscurité. Il est une fois encore profondément endormi. Il a toujours semblé si doux et innocent quand il dort. Je profite de l'opportunité pour déposer un baiser sur son front. J'ai toujours voulu faire cela. Mon visage se fend d'un grand sourire alors que je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit, réalisant qu'à cause de cette discussion de l'après-midi, je peux embrasser Jack quand je veux. La pensée écrabouille le petit remord que je sens d'avoir posé un lapin à Janet.

Il est un peu plus de deux heures du matin quand je me réveille. Ma porte est ouverte, comme je l'avais laissée, tout spécialement pour entendre Jack s'il a besoin de moi. Je n'entends rien pour le moment, mais je crois que c'est ça qui a dû me réveiller. Je vais au salon et pour voir comment va Jack.

Mon cœur cesse de battre quand je vois le canapé vide. Mon esprit pédale à cent à l'heure. Il y a tellement de trucs dangereux qu'un bébé pourrait prendre dans ma maison – y compris ce pistolet que j'ai complètement oublié dans le tiroir de la cuisine. C'est une peur terriblement coupable qui m'envoie là en premier, localisant immédiatement le pistolet. Merci mon Dieu. Maintenant que je sais qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé, je fouille la pièce, recherchant tout signe indiquant qu'il s'est blessé ou n'importe quoi d'autre. J'essaie toutes les pièces, la panique me submergeant quand je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Ma dernière tentative est la salle de bain, la panique et le brouillard induit par le sommeil ayant effacé l'existence de Thor de mon esprit.

Je souffle un immense soupir de soulagement quand mes yeux tombent sur Jack. Il dort roulé en boule dans la baignoire avec Thor. Thor s'est blotti aussi loin qu'il pouvait, tremblant de peur à sa manière typique. Je tapote Thor sur la tête et soulève Jack dans mes bras. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en clignant de sommeil. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me dise que Thor avait peur.

Mais il m'étreint étroitement et me dit quelque chose que jamais je ne m'attendais Jack avouer, quel que soit son âge. « J'avais peur. »

Je le serre en réponse. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? »

Il me regarde, des larmes emplissant ses yeux. « Je ne savais pas où tu étais. » Il commence à pleurer pour de bon et je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. De plus, je me le rappelle clairement se glisser dans le lit avec moi quand j'avais été rajeunie et qu'il avait peur des éclairs.

Je lisse ses cheveux et je l'incite à se calmer. « Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

Il hoche la tête et renifle, l'air inconsolable. Je me sens terrible – comme si je l'ai traumatisé sans rémission. Mais il semble assez content quand je l'installe dans mon lit. J'éteins la lumière et il se pelotonne contre moi. Je souris joyeusement. J'avais toutes les intentions d'avoir Jack dans mon lit cette nuit, et même si ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête, au moins je n'avais pas tort. Et nous savons tous combien il est important pour mon psychisme que j'aie raison.

Normalement, je saute du lit au matin. Ce n'est pas que je suis particulièrement impatiente, ni d'une gaieté agaçante comme Jack m'a accusée de l'être en plus d'une occasion, c'est simplement que ma maison n'est pas vraiment reposante pour moi. Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas en soi, mais le chez moi est beaucoup mieux défini pour moi par les personnes qui m'entourent. Il n'y a personne dans ma maison. Je me sens plus chez moi au briefing avec mes coéquipiers et le Général Hammond à mes côtés.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, je ne sens aucun tiraillement persistant m'incitant à me précipiter au travail pour voir ma famille. Pas le moins du monde. Je suis bien au chaud et confortable, blottie tout contre Jack. Plusieurs heures hier ont été dépensées avec Jack pelotonné contre mon cou, je suppose donc que je ne devrais pas être surprise qu'il le fasse encore. Bien sûr, hier quand Jack se blottissait dans mon cou, ses petites jambes étaient à peine assez longues pour atteindre ma taille. A cet instant, ses jambes sont emmêlées avec les miennes et son poids maintenant considérable se presse suffisamment contre moi pour qu'il soit difficile de respirer.

D'accord, honnêtement, ce qu'il fait avec sa bouche à cet instant pourrait aussi bien avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je n'arrive pas à respirer, je l'admets.

Autant j'aimais bébé Jack, je suis tellement, tellement heureuse qu'il soit à nouveau adulte. Et il semble le savourer aussi.

Il se recule, souriant de son sourire plein d'assurance, effronté, suffisant et bien mérité. « Es-tu réveillée, Belle au bois dormant ? »

Je le sens bouger contre moi et je glousse. « Toi, tu l'es certainement. »

« Est-ce que tu attires toujours des petites garçons dans ton lit ? »

Je hausse les sourcils en le regardant. « Est-ce que tu essaies toujours de dormir dans les baignoires ? » Il n'a visiblement pas de réponse à me donner puis qu'il recommence immédiatement à m'embrasser.

Il tire brusquement sur mon t-shirt, essayant de me l'ôter sans écarter ses lèvres des miennes, quand je me rends compte qu'il porte des vêtements à sa taille. Je romps le baiser suffisamment longtemps pour l'aider avec mon t-shirt et lui pose la question sur sa tenue. « Tu ne portais pas ça la nuit dernière, Jack. »

Il semble penaud. « Non, j'avais des vêtements de rechange dans le 4x4. » Il se baisse pour m'embrasser à nouveau. « J'espère qu'aucun de tes voisins n'était debout à 4 heures du matin. »

Avec nos efforts concertés, le reste de nos vêtements finissent rapidement en un tas désordonné par terre. Juste comme les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes, le téléphone sonne. Je grogne en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil. Il est un peu plus de sept heures.

« C'est probablement Janet. Elle vient juste d'arriver et s'est rendue compte que je ne suis jamais revenue et elle va me hurler dessus. »

Jack me fait un grand sourire ; ses yeux dansant joyeusement. « N'y réponds pas. » Puis il fait un clin d'œil. « C'est un ordre. »

Je ris en attirant ses lèvres sur les miennes. « A vos ordres, monsieur. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

Jack et moi recevons pleins de regards étranges et curieux lorsque nous entrons dans la base. Je me dis que c'est parce que Jack avait trois ans hier. Je me dis que c'est parce que je reste la plupart des nuits à la base. Je me dis que c'est à cause du Chihuahua que Jack m'a ordonné, d'un ton ne souffrant pas la contestation, de porter car il refusait d'admettre que c'était le sien.

Je veux dire, ils ne nous regardent pas fixement parce que Jack et moi arrivons ensemble ce matin. Ils ne nous regardent pas fixement parce que quelqu'un a vu ce dernier baiser auquel Jack n'a pu résister dans le 4x4. Ils ne nous regardent pas fixement parce que Jack et moi rayonnons visiblement de bonheur. Ils ne peuvent pas le savoir. N'est-ce pas ?

Nous prenons nos places habituelles à la table de briefing, l'un à côté de l'autre. Daniel et Janet sont déjà là. Ils semblent tous les deux particulièrement fâchés – sans aucun doute à cause de ma petite disparition. Daniel a encore plus de crème anti-brûlure étalée sur son visage, ce qui ne me rend que plus heureuse de m'être fait la belle la nuit dernière. Je tire mon siège plus près de celui de Jack, sachant qu'il me protégera – ou du moins acceptera le blâme. Je pose Thor sur la table, espérant que son adorable face détournera un peu de la colère. Au moins la présence de Thor détournera l'attention de moi.

Daniel mord à l'appât et j'ai un sourire en coin. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Jack garde un visage impassible, bien que je ne sache pas comment il y arrive. « Daniel, c'est un chien. »

Daniel paraît perplexe, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse exacte. « Pourquoi est-il ici ? »

Jack me jette un coup d'œil et sourit, mais le sourire est parti quand il regarde à nouveau Daniel. « Il y a une petite dispute concernant sa garde qui a besoin d'être résolue. »

Je ne peux résister et je suis assez certaine que c'était le but de son commentaire. « Il n'y a aucune dispute concernant la garde. Il est à vous. »

« C'est vous qui l'avez acheté. »

« Parce que vous faisiez une crise de colère. »

« J'en aurai une autre si vous essayez de m'obliger à garder ce rat. »

Daniel s'en mêle, s'amusant probablement grandement de notre échange. « Je pensais que c'était un chien. »

Le Général Hammond entre, prenant sa place au haut bout de la table et, je ne sais comment, sans remarquer le chien. Non pas que Thor se remarque tellement au milieu des mugs et des livres, et surtout sur une telle surface. Il est de la même couleur et plutôt petit. Le regard de Hammond se fixe immédiatement sur Jack. « Heureux que vous soyez à nouveau vous-même, Colonel. »

« Oui, monsieur, moi aussi. » Jack ne donne aucune indication qu'il se rappelle de quoi que ce soit, nous sauvant tous les deux de l'embarras. « Je ne peux qu'espérer avoir posé moins de problème que Carter. »

Sa tentative pour m'embarrasser tombe à plat. Voyez-vous, après hier, je suis une vieille pro à être humiliée publiquement. La plaisanterie ne me fait même pas rougir.

Le général force un sourire crispé. « C'est discutable. Vous avez peut-être causé moins de problèmes, mais vous avez aussi provoqué plus de maux de tête. »

Jack continue de jouer les idiots, malgré mes tentatives répétées à le faire taire en lui donnant des coups de pieds sous la table. « Des maux de tête, mon général ? »

Hammond sourit et je crois qu'il met une grande fierté à mortifier Jack. « Vous pleuriez continuellement après le major chaque fois qu'elle était hors de votre vue. »

Apparemment Jack n'est pas immunisé à l'humiliation car ses joues deviennent rouge vif. J'ai un grand sourire, mais j'essaie de le réprimer. Il n'y a aucune utilité à attirer l'attention sur moi. Jack baisse la tête, abandonnant tout autre argument.

Hammond sourit et regarde les papiers dans ses mains. « Les choses importantes en premier. Est-ce que quelqu'un aimerait me dire pourquoi il y a un chien ici ? »

« C'est le sien. » Ma main montre immédiatement Jack.

Autant pour sa loyauté. Jack me montre du doigt en réponse.

Teal'c, qui a été silencieux jusqu'à cet instant, se penche en avant, inspectant minutieusement Thor. Thor, pathétique, effrayé qu'il est, regarde Teal'c et lèche son nez. Teal'c continue de le regarder fixement. « Quel est le nom de cette créature ? »

Jack et moi nous nous regardons et haussons les épaules. Thor est terrifié par nous deux et aucun de nous ne désire réellement clamer sa propriété, aussi ce serait peut-être pour le mieux que Thor et Teal'c s'entendent. Je souris à Teal'c. « Cette créature a été appelée Thor. »

Teal'c se redresse immédiatement, faisant un signe de tête révérencieux à Thor. « Je vois que votre technologie sur le clonage doit encore être résolue. »

Jack doit le corriger car je suis trop occupée à rire au fait que Jack est maintenant le seul de nous quatre qui n'a pas fait l'effort de converser avec un chien. « Teal'c, elle l'a nommé d'après Thor, mais ce n'est pas Thor. »

Teal'c acquiesce avant de se pencher à nouveau pour inspecter Thor. « Est-ce que cette créature est un chien ou un rat ? »

Le Général Hammond s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est un chien, Teal'c. Et si quelqu'un ne le réclame pas immédiatement, le chien va être envoyé à la fourrière. »

Jack et moi répondons à l'unisson. « Pas ça. »

Teal'c se tourne vers Daniel. « Est-ce que la fourrière n'est pas un lieu défavorable pour un chien ? » Daniel grimace et jette un regard noir à Jack et à moi. Teal'c et Daniel sont tous les deux mécontents de notre irresponsabilité. Teal'c tend la main, soulevant le minuscule chien dans une de ses énormes mains. « Cette créature m'appartient, Général Hammond. Je prendrai soin de lui. »

La réunion dégénère à partir de là, malgré les meilleurs efforts du général pour nous garder concentrés. Janet a très peu à dire – je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle n'est là que pour nous laisser savoir qu'elle est fâchée. Teal'c profite de chaque pause dans la discussion pour se renseigner sur ce que l'entretien de Thor nécessitera. Daniel est obnubilé par l'idée de découvrir pourquoi les effets de la drogue ont duré tellement plus longtemps sur moi. Jack et moi suggérons diverses raisons pour lui faire changer de sujet. Nous le mettons sur le compte de nos tailles respectives, les différences dans notre métabolisme, la quantité de substance, même le nombre d'années que la substance devait effacer.

Mais Daniel n'est pas détourné de son obsession et finalement, Hammond se souvient qu'il n'a jamais découvert qui était à blâmer pour ceci.

Bien que nous n'avions pas discuté de cela, Jack me lance un discret coup d'œil qui laisse savoir qu'il est pleinement conscient du comment cela est arrivé. Mais étant le gentleman qu'il est, il en prend la responsabilité. « Il y a eu un petit mélange avec ma sauce piquante. Les flacons se ressemblaient. »

Le général nous regarde tous les deux fixement pendant un bon moment et je jure qu'il y a une étincelle dans ses yeux qui révèle qu'il a remarqué cet éclat de bonheur que Jack et moi arborons. Mais il acquiesce, acceptant l'explication, n'insistant pas.

Janet, qui a passé tout ce temps les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en nous regardant furieusement, se fait soudain entendre. « Comment diable avez-vous pu être si distrait que vous ayez fait une telle erreur, Colonel ? » Ses mots paraissent innocents, mais Jack et moi savons qu'ils ne le sont pas.

Il se tourne vers moi, la panique clairement écrite sur son visage. « En fait, c'est Carter qui s'est embrouillée. »

J'en suis bouche bée de surprise. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait balancée. En un geste qui ne me ressemble absolument pas, je le frappe violemment sur le bras.

C'est la première fois que j'ai osé faire quelque chose de si peu professionnel en public durant toutes les années que je l'aie connu. Ses lèvres s'incurvent en un soupçon de sourire et il lève un sourcil en me regardant. « Mais oui, Carter, à quoi diable pouviez-vous donc penser pour être si distraite ? »

Tous les yeux dans la pièce se tournent vers moi.

Je le sens revenir à nouveau et je réalise à nouveau que je ne serais jamais immunisée contre l'embarras.

Fin


End file.
